Freedom
by Zelfra1234
Summary: in this world magic is very rare, when it shows up everyone hates and fears it. the government will ruthlessly try and kill anyone who can use it, to keep it hidden. Leon has found a way to escape the government. he just needs time... A.N. this story is co written by TheFallenOne77
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. discovery.

This day started out like most of my days. With me waking up at 6:30, and eating anything in the fridge for food. Then waiting for my mom to get ready for work and drive me to school. The only thing that was different today was the feeling I got that said something weird was going to happen today.

I almost forgot to tell you my name. My name is Leon block. And I am a white male, 5'6, with black hair, and a rare eye condition. That swirls two colors together like a whirlpool. The colors of my eye's are red and gold mix. But I wear contacts that make my eyes look a normal brown color.

Now back to school. I got to school at my usual time of 8:00, Half an hour before school starts. I go to my usual siting spots, upstairs by the computer lab. To wait for school to start, that's when I see my friend who got here early. Her name is maileen jinx, we have been friends since grade 7. I'm in grade 9 right now.

"Hello didn't expect to see you here this early." I say.

"Well my dad drove me in today instead of taking the bus." She replies.

"Why, I am curious." I ask. She says.

"I wanted to see you and I have something to talk to you about."

"Ok" "what would you like to talk about." I ask.

"Did you feel like something weird is going to happen, I felt that when I was in the shower today." She asks curiously.

"Actually I did feel the same thing, I felt It when I was having breakfast." I say.

"Ok good if that thing happens today lets tell each other about it tomorrow." She says.

"Ok." I reply.

Time skip: 8 hours.

I just got out of school and had a feeling if I was getting more energized even though I felt tired as a dead body. I'm also having a memory go through my mind and it is making me really mad for some reason. I put this behind me for know, I see my mom drive up and ask if I need a ride home today. I reply. "Sure." I get in the car and we drive home. When I get home I grab a cheesebun for a snack and head to my room to play some prototype 2.

The anger I started feeling earlier started to come back because I was having serious trouble beating a Goliath and I kept dying. The anger got to a point till I just stopped and said. "I have to calm down before I injure something." So I turn away from my computer and in my absolute shock and surprise I see both of my pillows floating in midair. My surprise cause me to instantly lose all my anger, and the pillows drop back onto my bed.

When my shock calmed down I started to think and realised that it must have been a reaction to my anger that caused that. I didn't believe that I performed magic. I started to try and get a little angry so I could grasp that power again. I feel a small trickle of elation again, and instantly grab hold and try and levitate the pillows again. It doesn't work that well, the pillows only shivered.

I stopped cause I felt exhausted doing that and didn't know why.

Next day:  
I get to school at the same time. And my friend is there with a joyful expression on her face. "Maileen I have something big to tell you." I say.

" She asks. "Did the weird thing happen to you as well."

I say. "You go first."

She starts by saying. "I know believe magic is real, when I was playing kingdom hearts bbs I was trying to beat Zanitas's remnant. And I got angry to the point that I threw my psp at the wall. Only it didn't break it stopped before hitting the wall and floated down to my floor."

I say. "Woa something like that happened to me as well I got pissed trying to beat a Goliath on prototype 2 and I turned around, and both of my pillows were floating 3 feet off the ground. We should probaly keep this secret, we don't want the government on our ass for being able to perform magic." I tell Mai.

"Yes we should." She replies.

At lunch I hear a strange voice say in my head.  
"There is an item that will give you what you want in your room when you get home."

I jump and look around and say. "holy fuck What the fuck I whisper as I look around."

When I get home I find an ancient book and a clear ball that seems to be made of glass like crystal. I opened the book and this it what it said

The Spell of Ejection.  
this spell is not for those who cant use magic. This spell requires a very large pool of energy, the only way to aquire this pool is if whoever does this is storing magic in the crystal beside this book in the box. The spell you are about read the details of is a spell that will cause some destruction becuase of what this spell does.

This spell uses a large amount of energy to connect to the very core of the boundary between worlds. And tears a temporary hole in the fabric of space, and hurls the caster through space to another randomly chosen world where magic runs everyting on the world. To whoever attempts to cast this spell good luck you will need it

I shut the book and exclaim. "Holy shit if this is true I'm going to try and leave this planet." "I'll ask Mai tomorrow and see if she wants to come with me."

The next day when I get to school I see Mai and tell her. "Hello I found out something yesterday."

"What." She says. "I found an old magic book that detailed a spell that can eject a person from the planet to a planet that can handle magic." I say. "I was wondering if you wanted to leave with me cause I also found a magic crystal that I believe I have to charge with power, so I won't be leaving for many years but I don't want to stay on this corruption ruled planet." I continue. She replies with.

"I will leave with you but can I see this crystal." Mai asks. "Sure you can I'll show you on Skype tonight." "Ok." Mai says.

"See you again tonight Leon." She says to me.

This was the start of our relationship together as more than friends

**A.N. And I hope any of you readers like it I spent a couple days writing this. If any of you guys have suggestions for the story send them to my pm box****  
****My account is Zelfra1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The question of all questions**

It has been 6 years since I discovered my magical powers.  
And since then I have been to 3 sacred places to help charge the crystal, and I have asked my girlfriend Maileen to move in with me.

We have chosen code names for ourselves so if we get separated we will recognize each other. My code name is Fae. Mai's code name is illisen. If we ever get caught we will identify each other with our names.

This is how my day started.

"Ugh..." I groan as I start to get up still half asleep. I decide to lay in bed till I feel awake enough to move. As I turn and see my girlfriend in bed next to me, a smile of contentment forms on my face.

My memory drifts back to 4 days ago when I asked her to move in with me.

**4 days earlier.**

I went out to meet my girlfriend for lunch with a knotted feeling in my belly. I'm finally going to ask her to move in with me. I'm not sure if she will reply or if she will refuse. She has started helping with charging magic itno the crystal sphere we have. We plan to leave when we both turn 35 we should have enough magical energy by then.

I got to the cafe where I am meeting Mai and she was already waiting for me. "Hello my love, looking beautiful as usual today." I say.

"Thank you, you are also looking very handsome today." Mai's says to me.

"What would you like for a drink my love?" I ask.

"A double expresso with extra milk." Mai answers.

"Ok." 

I go and stand in line to get our orders.  
15 minutes later.  
"What would you like to order sir?" The attendant says. "I would like a vanilla coffee with extra cream, and a double espresso with extra milk." I say. "Will that be all sir." She asks.

"yes that will be all." I say.

"That will be $7.56." The attendant says.

"Ok." I say

A few minutes later I go and get our drinks from the pickup counter and bring them to our table.

"Here you go." I say to Mai.

"Thank you." Mai says.

I start the conversation by saying. "There is something I would like to ask you Mai."

"What is it Leon." She asks. "We have been together for 1 year now, and I would like to ask if you would like to move in with me in my house." This cause Mai to look shocked, and joyful at the same time.

"Yes I will Leon, yes I will." She says as she leans forward and kisses me.  
As we kiss my mine is screaming, "YES SHE SAID YES."

As we break apart Mai says. "I will start to get my stuff moved over to your place once were done here. And your helping mister." She jokingly says to me. 

**4 days later**  
All I feel is contentment, and relaxation as I look over at my girlfriend in bed next to me. I've decided to lay here till she wakes up. In that spare time I start thinking we have to be a little bit more careful when charging the crystal. We've had a few close calls with people almost catching us.

Mai starts to stir next to me so I look over at her, smile and say. "Hello beautiful." She groggily replies with. "That is the best feeling of the world to wake up to."

"I agree waking up in the arms of a loved one is the absolutely best feeling in the world."  
"When we have both woken up fully and eaten and drank, I will finally tell you my final secret that I have to tell you about this house." I slowly get up and start heading for the shower.

**40 minutes later.**  
"Well I believe it's time I showed you my biggest secret." I tell Mai. "We need to go to the basement for this, come with me." We walk down there and enter the one room Mai hasn't entered yet. "This is the entrance to something i have kept secret for the last 4 years, brace yourself." I input my pass code and fingerprint into the security system.

The wall slides into the ground and opens up an area that makes Mai gasp with extreme shock. "How is this still a secret?" She exclaims. "It is still a secret because once I discovered the area I built my home here and paid a lot of money for people to remain silent of this place."  
"Well what do you think of my own holy place to channel magic to this crystal." I ask Mai.

"Well I'm surprised that you have a holy place under your home." Mai replies.

"Well I have wanted to tell you for so long but wanted to wait till you moved in." I tell her.

"When these holy places run out of power they have a 3 month recharge period before they can be used again." I say to Mai.

"So that's why we travel a lot to the different holy places." Mai says.

"Right you are." I say. "This one has finished recharging a few days ago. Do you want to charge the crystal again my love?" I ask.

"Let's do it." Mai replies.

We step down to the center podium in the temple, and put our hands on the crystal. I start focusing on drawing my power from the temple and channeling it into the crystal. It takes us 2 hours to finish the charge.  
"There that's all we can do today for know." I pant.

"Ok let's go rest a bit before doing something else." Mai says.

We made each of us a cup of coffee and watched some TV together for the next 2 hours. What we did next is what had me a bit confused. We both watched some videos on the internet that were scary, and halfway through that my memory gets fuzzy. I can't remember everything but it involved steam.

**1 year, 300 days have passed.**  
In the last year and 3/4 I have been seriously thinking of popping the question to my girlfriend. I hope to all of the gods that she accepts.

"This is the day I ask her to marry me." I think to myself.

"Mai." I call out. "Yes Leon." She yells back. "I booked us a reservation at Sok'ras restaurant tonight for our anniversary." I tell her.

"Ok what time." Mai asks. "6:00 tonight."

I say. "I'm going to charge the crystal a bit before I play some games."

"Alright, don't channel to much power you don't want to be that exhausted before our anniversary dinner." Mai says.

"See ya in a bit honey." I tell Mai.

**20 min before reservation expires.**  
"Hey you ready yet Mai we gotta go or we will miss the reservation." I yell out loud to Mai.

"On my way down now Leo."

When she walks down the stairs I nearly faint at how beautiful she is in her red dress. I hope tonight goes how I planned.

"Wow you are beautiful Mai. I exclaim.

"Thank you my love, now let's get going before we lose the reservation." Mai says hurriedly.

After Mai and I have finished my food, and I noticed that people were starting to chatter. I worked up all of my courage to ask the biggest question that a guy can ask there girlfriend.

"Maileen Jynx I have known you for 9 years, and I have loved every minute of our time together and that if you would want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Maileen Jynx will you marry me?"

A.N. The holy places I talk about in this chapter look like the temples and vaults built by the first civilization in the assassins creed series. But they hold no other connection to assassins creed than that they look similar. Let me know what you think on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 I am Broken

Chapter 3. I am broken

A.N. When we last left off Leon had just asked his wife to marry him.

"Maileen will you marry me?" I ask her in front of the entire restaurant.

"Leon I have known you for 9 years, and loved you for 6 years. Yes I will. I will marry you!" I stand up, then put the ring on her finger. And kiss her and say "thank you. I will love you for the rest of our mortal lives.

I sit back down and ask for the receipt and we pay and leave. I prepare for a long night. 

The next morning I wake up holding my love in my arms. The memories of the previous night's dinner, and party rushes back to my mind. I smile and scream with absolute joy in my head. I turn and look at my fiancé and lightly shake her till she awakens.

"Hello my love you feeling alright, you drank a lot of beer yesterday." I ask with a smile remembering i won the drinking contest we had.

Mai replies with. "How did I pass out." I tell her as I am looking at her concerned.

"You drank enough beer to kill a normal human twice over, you feeling alright."

"i feel like i always do when i get drunk." Mai tells me. "Ok i was just worried you might have gotten sick from drinking that much." I say.

"Just get out of bed and make us breakfast I can barely move right now." Mai orders me

"Ok." I reply back.

I'm still a little concerned as I get up and put pants on, but if she said she is alright i trust her. After I finish cooking eggs and toast for both of us I walk back up to the bedroom and say.

"Breakfast is ready, rollover so you can eat." I chuckle after I say that.

"Oh shut up let's eat so I can sleep off the hangover." Mai says.

"Ok my love. I will be going to work soon." I say. "It's not work if you walk 30 feet to our office dumbass." Mai says sarcastically.

"That's still my job." I say back laughing. 

**2 months later at the altar.****  
**  
"Do you Leon Block, take Maileen Lynx to be you lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part." Says the preacher

"I do." I say with confidence.

"Do you Maileen Lynx, take Leon Block to be you lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part." Says the preacher 

"I do." Mai says with confidence. 

"Then with the power invested in me as a preacher of the church I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

I kiss my new bride as the preacher rings the bell. Everyone starts cheering and applauding the marriage that took place here. Me and my new bride Mai start walking back down the isle to get to our car to go to the honeymoon.

**11 years later.**

I'm driving along in my car and i suddenly get a feeling as if i am about to get sick. I phone Mai and tell her

"hey honey do you feel the disturbance as well, we might need to intiate the ejection spell early?"

"I am feeling that as well and i agree with you. Where do you want me to go?" Mai asks

"the holy place that is open to the sky but hidden by natural illusion." I tell her.

"oh that one are you sure it is so close to?"

"yes I am sure I have a feeling I might...HOLY SHIT. crash."  
Phone goes dead.

**Mai's point of view.**

"Leon, Leon, LEON." I scream. I start running down to the holy place beneath our house to do as he asks. I put the crystal in its case cause he said we will be leaving early. I gather all the magic I can from the sacred place, and search for Leon's location then the holy places location and teleport there to wait for Leon. "Please be alright honey. I cant leave without you, you are the only one who know how to use this spell."

**Leon's point of view.**

"Ow." I say as I open my eyes.

"Careful sir you were in a car accident. Don't move yet." An unknown voice tells me.

"Where am I?" I moan.

"You are in Catherine St hospital."

A shock runs through me as I remember the story's from other magic users of this hospital.  
A lot of the tales say that this hospital works for the government and freely captures and hands off magic users to the government. This hospital is feared by all magic users. You end up here you can kiss your ass goodbye. Only one person has escaped from this hospital. The government are still trying to find him.

I can barely touch my magic, I believe that my injury from the crash is preventing me from accessing my magic energy. I can tell that they have already detected my magic judging from the frantic beeping from a machine at the door.

I think to myself. "Oh shit I'm in trouble. When the government gets here I have to act innocent as if I didn't have any magical ability. I Hope that will work."

The nurse I see next to my bed takes one look at the machine and runs out the door. Presumably to notify the doctors who are going to call the government.

1 hour later I wake up from passing out again with guys dressed in black suits entering my room with a machine that is glowing blue. They start to set it up as a man that looks like a general walks up to me and asks. "What's your name?"  
I think it's pointless to lie about my name and say. "Leon. I tell them.

"What are you guys doing here I just woke up and I see the army in my hospital room."

"The nurses here at Catherine st hospital detected magic coming from you. We came to see how much magic and to take you to the base."

"What are you talking about magic doesn't exist on earth I don't believe in magic."I say trying my hardest to act confused.

I think he buys it because he turns and ask the guys at the machine. "Is it ready yet?"

The guys reply with. "Yes it's ready sir."

I frantically try to suppress as much of my magic as I can before they activate the machine.

"Ok push the button." The General says. The machine activates and starts to beep slowly and change colors till it's settled on glowing a deep Black. The men at the machine are shocked and tell the general. "Sir we are detecting no magic at all. How does this explain the amount of magic the nurses detected from this man earlier?" 

"What how is that possible. We detected a very large amount of magic at this hospital. Oh well put him in handcuffs, Lets take him to the base to get a proper reading on him."  
As there putting the handcuffs on I scream "What the fuck are you doing."

The general replies with "we will find out how much magic you hold and study it, if you don't cooperate we will go after your wife."

**Maileen's point of view.**

I've been watching the hospital I sensed Leon enter on a stretcher for an hour when I noticed the name on the hospital.  
**Catherine St public hospital**.

A jolt of fear for Leon's safety goes through my head as this is the most feared hospital in the entire world for magic users. A few minutes later a bunch of green and black vehicles pull up to the hospital. And some army guys walk out of the hospital dragging Leon out with them.

When I see that, I use a little bit of magic to talk to him. "Leon honey are you alright."

He tells me in my head "you need to get me out of here they are taking me to the base!"

I ask. "How do I do that?" "You have to use some of the magic from the holy place you are at and teleport me to you, but be careful they have a sniper with a gun that is magic charged bullets."

I start to gather my magic not knowing that what's about to happen will shake the planet itself. I coat Leon in my magic then bring him here with a flash.

Leon asks me. "honey did you bring the crystal, we have to leave no or we will die."

"Yes I have it Leon." I open the case and hand it to him

I hear a bang and feel a pinching sensation in my back.

**Leon's point of view.**

My wife suddenly stiffens and falls. My hand goes to her back and comes away from her back covered in blood. I start screaming.

"NO NO NO Mai don't die on me please, please." I scream as I start crying.

Mai weakly says. "You're going to have to leave without me Leon I'm not going to make it today."

"Yes you will make it I can heal you." I say as I am in tears.

"Stop Leon you will kill yourself trying to heal me please don't do that to yourself." Mai says.

I start to cry harder as the last bits of life start to fade from her eyes. "we share one last kiss as the life fades from her and she goes limp.  
After that I lay her down with her arms crossed over her chest. I fall on my knees as the sadness I feel turns to despair then that despair turns to anger, after that it turns to rage, then my anger turns to wrath.

I take the magic crystal and embed it in my chest with magic, not caring the damage I do to my body. After that I crouch down and gather all remaining magic that I can from the holy place. What I don't know is that I not only gathered magic from one holy place I gathered the magic from every single holy place on the planet gathering enough magic in my body to kill all of the asswholes that were responsible for killing my wife.

I teleport back to where I left the military escorts and start ripping them apart screaming in rage the whole time. I leave the general till last and slowly approach him. I rip his gun from his hand and empty the entire clip into his skull.

Then I take the crystal embedded in my chest and shatter it. As the energy from it flows through me I release all remaining energy as the ejection spell. There is a flash of white and I am Falling through the sky crashing through a window.

The last thing I feel is extreme pain and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4 A long sleep

Chapter 4. a long sleep.

**A.N. This chapter is starting off in a different pov.****  
****And the timeline is before the nightmare moon incident by 5 years.****  
****Now when we last left off Leon had gone bat shit crazy with rage channeled all of earths magic to himself and tore apart the military unit that killed his wife I front of him.****  
****Then he fell through the sky and landed in a large room through the roof******

**Can anyone guess the world he landed in :). Anyway back to story**

**CELESTIA'S point of view.****  
**  
"Sister come here please. I need to talk to you." I call to Luna in my head.

Luna walked in and said. "Did you feel that disturbance as well Celestia?"

I walk over to my balcony over Canterlot and look worriedly up at the sky.

"I have a feeling something bad will happen tomorrow." Celestia tells Luna.

"Well we aren't able to do anything about it right now. You should get some rest you have a long day court tomorrow." Luna says to Celestia.

**Next day.**  
It was in the middle of day court when Celestia felt the same disturbance from last night. Only this time it was approaching the castle quickly.

"Evacuate the throne room immediately, something is about to crash in here." She yells to the entire room. The nobles don't stay long after she says that, and the royal guards stand by the throne to protect their princess. A few more seconds pass by till there is and almighty crash as something falls through the skylight and makes the castle shudder as it lands on the floor.

Luna bursts through the throne room doors and asks "Celestia what was that?" Celestia says to her guards. "Approach the crater carefully we don't know what landed here." The guards form a large circle around the cloud of smoke and as it dissipates everyone gasps in shock of what they see. A human lies in the crater completely unconscious and looks severely injured.

"Luna we need to get this creature to the infirmary it is severely injured." I say as i pick up the creature in my magic and start carrying this creature to the infirmary. 

**Leon's point of view.**  
In my dreamscape. 

I hear the pleasant sounds of a meadow in my dreamscape as I sit up and try to remember what happened.

Once the memories start coming back the tears start to flow, as my despair starts to rise, my dreamscape starts to ripple and change to my emotions. It starts to switch to a wasteland, then back to a meadow, than back to a wasteland.

"Mai why...why...did you die." I pound my hands into the ground, as the tears roll down my cheeks. The ground shatters and reforms each time my fists hit the ground, and each time they hit the ground my dreamscape changes. It goes from meadow, to wasteland, and back to meadow over and over again.

After what feels like an eternity my tears eventually start to dry up, and the land reverts to normal with a shiver in it every few seconds.

"My, My thy had quite the tantrum." An unknown voice says. 

Shock runs through my head as I turn around to see who invaded my dream.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here. I reply with more anger in my voice then I should have.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself first. I am Princess Luna the co-ruler of the realm known as equestrian." Luna says.

"You still haven't answered my other question, why are you here?"  
I ask Luna.

"You made quite the dent when you landed in the throne room." "We put you in one of the rooms in the hospital of the castle. To rest and my sister noticed alarmingly high magical spikes coming from you. So she asked me to enter your dream to find out who you are." Luna tells me.

"What you have a sister?." I ask confused.

"Yes her name is Celestia, you'll see her when you wake up." Luna tells me.

"Well if you knew what happened to send me here you would know that I won't be waking up for a long time."  
I say to Luna.

"May I ask what happened, or do you not want to share that info?"  
Luna asks me.

"It's alright I'll show you before I go back to sleep." 

**Flashback Before arrival to Equestria****  
**

**Maileen's point of view.**

I've been watching the hospital I sensed Leon enter on a stretcher for an hour when I noticed the name on the hospital.  
**Catherine St public hospital**.

A jolt of fear for Leon's safety goes through my head as this is the most feared hospital in the entire world for magic users. A few minutes later a bunch of green and black vehicles pull up to the hospital. And some army guys walk out of the hospital dragging Leon out with them.

When I see that, I use a little bit of magic to talk to him. "Leon honey are you alright."

He tells me in my head "you need to get me out of here they are taking me to the base!"

I ask. "How do I do that?" "You have to use some of the magic from the holy place you are at and teleport me to you, but be careful they have a sniper with a gun that is magic charged bullets."

I start to gather my magic not knowing that what's about to happen will shake the planet itself. I coat Leon in my magic then bring him here with a flash.

Leon asks me. "honey did you bring the crystal, we have to leave no or we will die."

"Yes I have it Leon." I open the case and hand it to him

I hear a bang and feel a pinching sensation in my back.

**Leon's point of view.**

My wife suddenly stiffens and falls. My hand goes to her back and comes away from her back covered in blood. I start screaming.

"NO NO NO Mai don't die on me please, please." I scream as I start crying.

Mai weakly says. "You're going to have to leave without me Leon I'm not going to make it today."

"Yes you will make it I can heal you." I say as I am in tears.

"Stop Leon you will kill yourself trying to heal me please don't do that to yourself." Mai says.

I start to cry harder as the last bits of life start to fade from her eyes. "we share one last kiss as the life fades from her and she goes limp.  
After that I lay her down with her arms crossed over her chest. I fall on my knees as the sadness I feel turns to despair then that despair turns to anger, after that it turns to rage, then my anger turns to wrath.

I take the magic crystal and embed it in my chest with magic, not caring the damage I do to my body. After that I crouch down and gather all remaining magic that I can from the holy place. What I don't know is that I not only gathered magic from one holy place I gathered the magic from every single holy place on the planet gathering enough magic in my body to kill all of the asswholes that were responsible for killing my wife.

I teleport back to where I left the military escorts and start ripping them apart screaming in rage the whole time. I leave the general till last and slowly approach him. I rip his gun from his hand and empty the entire clip into his skull.

Then I take the crystal embedded in my chest and shatter it. As the energy from it flows through me I release all remaining energy as the ejection spell. There is a flash of white and I am Falling through the sky crashing through a window.

The last thing I feel is extreme pain and everything goes black.

**Back to regular time.****  
**  
Luna starts tearing up in sadness and shock as the memory fades.  
Luna nearly falls to her knees.

"That was the saddest thing I have ever seen. How has your heart not broken?" Luna asks in tears.

"My heart has already broken Luna, my heart is about to fall asleep to fix itself. My body is about to fall asleep to adjust to the level of magic this world contains. And my mind is about to fall asleep to fix what was shattered by my wife's loss. Goodnight for a long time." I tell Luna.

"WAIT. Do i have permission to show Celestia the memory when I leave so she understands why you will not be waking up?" Luna asks me.

As the last of my consciousness fades I say. "Yes you can." The last thing I see before everything goes black is Luna blinking out of my mind.

**Celestia's point of view.****  
**  
I see Luna get shakily to her feet, almost in tears.

"Luna are you alright!" I say worriedly to Luna. I rush over to help her up.

In tears Luna says to me.  
"That man won't be waking up for many, many years Celestia."

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Let's go to your room I'll tell you then."

**A quick teleport to the bedroom.****  
**  
"Now can you tell me Luna why our new guest won't be waking up for awhile?" I ask Luna.

"I'll show you the memory he gave me permission to show you." Luna tells me as she stops crying.

Another flashback later.

After watching the memory again Luna is sent into tears, I couldn't help myself and started tearing up as well.

Luna tells me. "He said his heart is going to sleep to mend itself from being broken. His body is going to sleep to adjust to the amount of magic on this planet. And his mind is going to sleep to mend itself from being shattered by his wife's loss."

"if he didn't say anything about his spirit sleeping as well he might be aware of his surroundings. Well post guards by his door just in case he wakes up."

**5 years later just after nightmare moon was banished to the moon.****  
**  
**Celestia's point of view.****  
**  
With tears In my eyes Celestia rushed down to the room where Leon is sleeping. She just finished the battle with her sister and was forced to banish her sister to the moon. And needed someone to talk to even, if that person is in a coma. She burst through the door of Leon's room and collapses on the floor.

"Why did I not see the signs earlier. If only I noticed what was happening to Luna I wouldn't of had to banish her to the moon. Why. Why." I sob into the floor, talking to the air."

A feeling rushes through the room as if something is trying to comfort me the best it can. I look around and realize the feeling is coming from Leon. I smile a bit and say.

"Thanks for attempting to comfort me. If any part of you can hear me thank you. I can't stay in this castle. I'll be making a new one a far away from here. This will be goodbye for now wake up Leon. Goodbye."

A final feeling of comfort washes over me as I leave and bring the architects here to tell them where to build my new castle.


	5. Chapter 5 A bad wake up call

Chapter 5. A bad wake up call. 

**1002 years later.****  
**

**Celestia's point of view.****  
**  
Nothing big has happened in the last thousand years, other than the fact my sister is back, and the elements of harmony found new owners. The six element wielders have done what was thought to be impossible to do without the aid of one the princesses. But nothing can prepare them for what will happen next.

For I felt Leon stir in his sleep and sent a letter to twilight sparkle my student to go to the old castle in his specific room, and bring him here.

**Twilight sparkles point of view****  
**  
The letter I suddenly received from princess Celestia I unroll it and begin to read it aloud to my friends

(A.N. This letter was written by an awesome author named  
TheFallenOne77 check him out he is a damn good author.)

To my dearest student.

I know this is a bit sudden, but i write you this letter with the hopes that you will do me a personal favor. It is of a matter of great importance but must be kept a between us only. As you may know the Elements of Harmony have now chosen you and your friends as their new masters, but the magic that was disbursed when Nightmare Moon was vanquished has caught the attention of someone whom I thought was long since dead.

I know of only one being who might stand a chance against them. I need you and the others the travel to the old castle and search the part that is still completely intact. There you will find a room that has been sealed off but the magic keeping it that way, I felt has finally faded. Inside you will find the one i asked you to bring, but take caution.

The power that has filled his body is more than likely unstable even in his sleep. Do not make the attempt to wake him, just bring his body here to Canterlot, but do so discretely. If he is already awake try to get home to come to the castle.

You will have to mention my name or my sisters name to get him to come with you if he's awake, as we managed to talk with him before he went into this coma. He will recognize our names.

I await your arrival Twilight.

**Ever yours, Princess Celestia."****  
**

"Sounds like we got ourselves a special mission from the princesses." Applejack says as I finished reading the letter.

"I wonder what type of creature it is; hopefully it's not a violent one." Fluttershy says.

"If it is violent we will kick its flank. Like we did with all the other villains we fought!" Rainbow dash explains.

"It might not that simple girls. if this creature is the only one that can take on this evil Celestia mentioned. Then we wouldn't stand much of a chance with it. I'm not even sure if the elements can take this creature down if it's violent." I worriedly say to the girls.

"My dear if the princess trusts this creature then we should trust him as well, the only reason It should be violent is if we provoke it by accident." Rarity tells me.

"Well then let's try not to startle it.  
Okie dokie." Pinkie pie says while bouncing in place.

"Let's go girls." I say as we head out the door to meet an unknown creature and bring it to celestia.

**Leon's point of view.**

"Ugh my head." I groan as I sit up and try to take my bearings. I start to remember what happened and I say to myself.

"Oh yeah I went into a coma and celestia told her architects to start designs of a new one." That's the last thing I remember. I try to get off my bed only to nearly collapse on the floor from not using my limbs in a long time. As I try to recover a small surge of energy goes through me and jolts me completely awake.

"What was that?" How why did i have a magical surge I can't hold that much energy, can I?".

"How long was I asleep, feels like a couple hundred years? But how is that possible? I should have died by now!" I think aloud to myself. I start trying to make it to the throne room. As I do that I hear a few different voices talking about retrieving a creature from the castle, violently if needed. I have a bad feeling there talking about me, so I turn and run down the hallway.

"There it is." One voice says.

"Run after it." Another says.

In my haste to run away my magic shows up as a reflex and boost my speed so I manage to get to the throne room first, I quickly hide behind the throne while I use my magic to hide my signature and disguise my breathing. I peek through a hole in the throne and see them walk in. I am startled to realize it was mares that were chasing me. I then feel the aura around them and realize that those mares are the six element wielders.

I use a small amount of my magic to make my voice appear if it is coming from all angles and say.

"Who are you ponies? And why are the element wielders chasing me?"

"we are here because princess Celestia sent us to come get you."

"prove it I say." Defensively.

The purple one steps forward and says. "We have a letter from the princess telling us to come get you."

I say. "Put the letter on the floor i will read it and see if you aren't lying."

I see them put the letter on the floor, and then I lift it with my magic and perform a very basic scanning spell for reading text at long distances.

"Ok I believe you. Now answer my other question. Who are you?"

The purple one says. "My name is twilight sparkle."

The white one steps forward and says. "My name is rarity."

The bright pink one bounces forward (how in all of hell does she do that)  
And says. "My name is pinkie pie."

The yellow one shyly says. "My...name...is...fluttershy."

The orange one steps forward and says. "Mah name is applejack."

The skittles hair one steps forward and says. "My name is rainbow dash, fastest Pegasus in equestria."

Well now that you girls have introduced yourselves I can do the same. "My name is Leon Block, pleased to meet you." I say as I walk out from behind the pillar I was hiding behind.

"Now what was this about Celestia needing me for something?" I ask the girls.

They jump when they see me not expecting me to appear from behind them like that.

"Well you read the letter didn't you, you should know why we came." Twilight says to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot, ok then lets get going so i can finally see Celestia in person." I say

Twilight says. "Then let's go so you can meet the princess."

As I walk out of the castle on my way to Celestia I can't help but think that I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot more adventures here than I did back on earth.

**A.N. I had a lot of help with this chapter from TheFallenOne77 in writing the letter celestia sent twilight to giving me some voice samples to help with writing the mane six voices. Check him out his stories are amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6 A new friend

Chapter 6. A new friend.

A.N. This chapter is the journey to the castle. The oc that appears in this chapter for the rest of the story was given to me by TheFallenOne77. Check his stories out. Onwards to the story.

"Um Leon can we ask you something." Twilight says to me.

"That depends, what is the question." I reply.

"We were wondering, what you are and, where did you come from?" She asks.

"For the first question, I am what is known as a human. For your second question, I won't be answering that. If you want to know talk to the princesses, I don't want to talk about it." I say with a bit of sadness.

As we continue to walk down the forest path, I look around and notice the creatures in the forest taking a wide berth from our spot. Then rainbow speaks up and says to us.

"This area of the everfree is really quiet today, that's really weird."

"They won't come near this part of the forest till we leave!" I say.

"Why? What would stop creatures of the everfree from being in the area?" Twilight asks confused.

"Ha-ha maybe they're scared of Leon." Pinkie replies bouncing in place.

I stare at her in shock and say.  
"How did you guess correctly about that?"

Fluttershy says in a whisper.  
"Why would they be scared of Leon?"

"Because of my power, I'm stronger than all of the creatures in this forest"  
I reply to fluttershy.

"What how can you be more powerful than a ursa major. They are the most powerful thing in this forest."

"Because I am." I say with sadness.

**A few minutes earlier on the other side of the forest.****  
**  
I just walked out of a small ruined shack I found in the weird forest I landed in after using a portal to get to another part if earth. But ended up accidentally transported myself to another world. I saw a small ruined hut in the distance and started traveling towards it with a small hope to see which world I landed in.

A small thought goes my head that I may have landed in the realm of the mythical Alicorns. I can feel the remains of very large magic scars, that could only be done by extremely powerful magical creatures.

I suddenly get a sense telling me that a very powerful magic user is nearby. I move to the east and head through the forest to find this signature.

**A few minutes later.****  
**  
I see a path in front of me and move to the edge I the path and crouch. I feel the magic signature I sensed earlier. I see people and ponies come around the bend, which confirms I'm in the mythical realm of magic, Equestria.

"Because I am." I hear the unknown voice say.

"Holy shit! That's the legendary Leon who escaped from a government capture and drained earth of magic for 4 months." I think in surprise, and fear.

Magic users all over the world felt what he did and were scared. Because it was a sign that he was the one. The one born with the mark of balance.

Only the one born with that mark can use the amount of power we felt. Once magic came back the government was chasing me and I decided enough was enough and created a portal to a different spot on earth, but ended up transporting here.

Leon suddenly stops and looks around before looking at me.

**Leon's point of view.**

I just finished talking to rarity and sensed another human magic user.

"The person hiding in the bush watching from the shadows, you can come out now."

The human I sensed in the bush walks out and to my surprise I recognize him.

"Dominic! How did you get here? last time I saw you was when you escaped that hellhole Catherine Saints."

**Flashback 1000 years ago Earth.**

_A couple months after I showed my wife the sacred place under our house I was walking down the street. When someone came barreling out of the alleyway next to me an pulled me in. I almost started hitting the dude that pulled me in until I realized that the person in question could use magic like I could. So I stayed my hand until I learned the intentions of the person._

_"Tell me who you are before I blast you sky high!" i tell the person with an edge in my voice._

_The person frantically says. "My name is Dominic and I just escaped from the government."_

_"What how did you do that? and where did you escape from?" i say in shock of what I am hearing._

_"i just barely managed to escape from Catherine St's." Dominic reply's with, after slowly calming down and getting off my chest._

_I ask Dominic. "Hey well do you need a place to stay or are you good?"_

_Now fully calm he tells me. "no i'm good I already have a safe-house set up, I just needed to tell another magic user I escaped that place."_

_"Ok." i reply._

_"well if you ever need a place to stay just send a message." I tell him._

_"I will make sure i do." Dominic says as he walks out of the alleyway._

_As I watch him walk out of the alley. I can't help but think that I will see him again._

**Back in Equestria**

"Whatever you did back on earth that wiped out Catherine St's fixed what was causing people to not be able to use large amounts of magic. People could use their full levels of magic again. That also meant that the government could track people like us in double the speed. I ended up being discovered 5 months after the incident that fixed the planet. In an effort to get away from my pursuers I made a portal and accidentally transported myself here." Dominic tells me.

"How much time has passed on earth?" I ask him.

"Five months." he tells me.

The biggest look of shock spreads over my face as he says that. "That's impossible, I've been here for 1000 years."

"Wait how are you still living now Leon?" Twilight says to me.

"I will tell you girls when we get to the princesses. I don't want to repeat myself."

I turn back to Dominic and ask. "Would you like to come with us to the rulers of this place I believe I can get you a place in the castle? We can train our magic together. You up for it. If what I remember of your magic is true, we could form a team."

He looks to be in thought so I turn back to the girls and ask. "Can one of you girls give me a picture of the castles throne room I am going to try and teleport us there?"

"Twilight says to me. "I can give you and image from my head, but isn't a teleport of that distance dangerous?"

"It is. Oh twilight can you send a letter to celestia that we will be appearing in the throne room. First give me the image before sending the letter." I tell her.

"Ok. Kneel down so I can give you the image please?" She asks me.

I kneel down and she puts the tip of her horn on my head and an image of a throne room that looks similar to the castle we just left pops into my head. I stand up and turn back to Dominic and ask.

"Hey dude have you made your decision if you want to come with us or not, I'll be transporting us directly to the throne room."

He looks up at me and says.  
"As long as we don't meet any insufferable nobles I'll go with you. But I don't exactly trust you yet so I apologize if I am cautious when we go to the castle."

"That's fine I can only think of one noble that might be in the throne room besides celestia, but he won't be any trouble. Well come over here so I can do this teleport."

He starts walking over here and I turn back to twilight and ask if she managed to send the letter.

"I did and she sent a reply saying that to be careful for someone else is in the throne room." Twilight says to me.

I notice Dominic is standing next to me and ask him. "Hey man you ready to go?"

He walks a few feet away and says "yes I'm ready let's get going."

"Ok." I reply.

I start to gather my magic in my hands. Then I project the magic over the girls and Dominic. Then I think of a certain spot in the throne room. I think hard and imagine us appearing there.

**In the throne room a minute earlier.****  
****Celestias point of view.**

I was walking into the throne room on my way to breakfast when a letter flashed in front of my face. I grab it with my magic and open it.

Dear princess celestia.

I send a letter to you now to tell you that we have Leon with is. And we have another pony with us that Leon recognized and called Dominic. We will be teleporting to the throne room soon and Leon asked me to tell you we were doing so.

Your most faithful student  
Twilight sparkle

So she found him but I wonder who this other pony is. I send my reply saying that I will be waiting in the throne room.

I see blueblood walking into the throne room from the main doors  
and think. "Oh no I sense trouble."

I begin to see a small light form in front of the thrones and it gets bigger and bigger until there is a flash and Leon, an unknown human, twilight and her friends appear in the throne room.

**Leon's point of view.**

I wobble a bit after doing that because the teleport took a lot out of me.

A voice I recognize as blueblood comes from behind me and says.

"What are you doing in the throne room? You look like hairless apes."

Me and Dominic stiffen and turn around with me sending a thought to Dominic.

"Hey man don't attack him if he goes farther I will deal with him."

I turn back to blueblood and reply with.  
"Oh as I seem to recall blueblood or is your name blueballs?"

i see a look of pure rage on his face as he replies.  
"MY NAME IS BLUEBLOOD, I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOU HAIRLESS APE."

I stay calm knowing he can't do anything to me and say.

"Actually you can't arrest me because I'm your superior in age and power you can't do fuck all to me. So I finish this talk now. Fuck off!"

I turn to Celestia and say.  
"Now where were we?"

Before she can answer I feel magic gathering within blueblood, signalling that he is going to try and attack me.  
"Hold on princess I have to do something."

I turn around and look at blueblood as he is about to shoot me with his magic I say.  
"You choose the wrong path dude."

He points his horn at me and fires a beam of energy which I easily catch and hold to everyone's amazement. I bring up the magic I caught and focus my magic into it making it into a stunning force spell. I then point my palm at blueblood and release it at him. He is sent flying Into the wall so hard he embeds himself in it. And is knocked unconscious.

I turn back to celestia and ask.  
"Now where were we before he interrupted you?"

A.N. Another thanks to TheFallenOne77 for giving me his oc to use.

A portal appears out of nowhere and  
Makes me jump from my computer

Leon: hey creator why did you end it there.

Me: how the fuck did you get here.

Leon: I used my magic and made a portal duh.

Me:I ended it there because I am evil and wanted a cliff-hanger.

Leon; Make sure you write the next chapter quick I don't like to wait.

I can make you wait as long as i want to. Muahahahahahahaha.

Leon: well anyway pm and review this guy I got to get back to my dimension.

He leaves through his portal leaving me confused as to how he did it.

Me: what the fuck just happened.


	7. Chapter 7 A new Home

Chapter 7: A New Home

**A.N. Well here we are folks. I'm gonna be answering any review I get I the previous chapter**

**Frytrix: this was my first negative review on my story your advice helped me greatly. Now I know if I plan to introduce someone that Is recognized by Leon I need to later put something in that shows how Leon meets them.**

**P.M. Or review me I'll answer all questions if I can.**

**Criticism is welcomed jus don't get carried away or I will have to report those who go to far.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**When we last left off Leon had just who blueblood into the wall and turned to Celestia to resume the talk they were about to start. **

**Leon's point of view.**

"Now where were we?" I say as I turn back to Celestia, with a smirk on my face.

It takes a few moments before the shock on her face disappears and she greets me as an old friend.

"Greetings Leon It is good to finally meet you in person. And who is this, when did this human get here?" She asks me.

"Princess Celestia, this is Dominic.

Dominic, this is Princess Celestia."

I reply to her. I feel a small power surge run through the area and realise that it is coming from Dominc. I look over to him and see a look of rage show up on his face. He twitches in Celestias direction which shows me he is going to attack her, she notices this and jumps back.

I rush to Dominic and attempt to restrain him.

"Whoa man what the hell are you doing, why are you attacking the Princess?" I am yelling at him.

"She is the one that ruined my mothers life Leon. Let me go!"

I struggle for a few more seconds trying to hold Dominic back from attacking Celestia when I notice guards have formed a circle around me, Dominc and the mane six.

"Hold on man calm down and tell me what happened, or I will be forced to do something I won't like." I say to Dominic.

Celestia comes forward and confusedly says.

"What have I done to you to have you try and attack me?"

Dominic won't stop struggling so I have to resort to a bad measure.

"I hope you can forgive me for this man, I have to do this."

I give him a quick knock on the back of the head knocking him out. I also put a sleeping spell on him at the same time to keep him asleep longer. I gently set Dominic on the ground as Celestia walks up to me and asks.

"Why did Dominic attack me Leon? What reason would he have to attack me?"

I reply. "I don't know Celestia, but I am going to bring him back to the old castle to watch over him."

"Why there?" Celestia asks me.

"Because if he sees anyone but me when he wakes up he might attack someone." I say.

I crouch down and snap my fingers sending Dominic to my old room in the castle, I also put up barriers on the door to stop him from leaving the room.

Surprised Celestia asks me.

"Where did you send him?"

I reply with.

"My old room in the castle, where I slept for a thousand years. And I have a question for you Celestia. May I have permission to restore the old castle and make it mine and Dominic's home? If you don't want me to I will just build myself and Dominic a house." I ask Celestia.

She looks thoughtful and after a few seconds she says.

"Well I'm not getting any use of the castle after all so why not. Yes you can!"

"That is good. I'll start on the rebuild right away, oh one more question can I get a map if the old castle if you still have one?" I ask

Yes I may have one somewhere but you will have to wait till after day court. I have to start day court soon. Why don't you head to ponyville and get aquainted with the townsfolk." Celestia tells me.

"Alright." I reply

I turn to rarity and ask.

"Hey rarity you make clothing correct."

She replies.

"Why yes I do."

"Ok well I would like to commission a set of clothes for me. And when Dominic is awake, one for him too." I ask Rarity.

"Ok when we all get back to ponyville I need to bring you to my boutique to get your measurements for your clothing." Rarity says to me.

I turn to twilight and ask.

"May I get a image of Ponyville so I can teleport us there?"

"Ok, kneel down so I can give you the image." Twilight says to me as her horn starts glowing.

Once I get the image from twilight I stand back up and walk to the middle of the group and start gathering the magic needed to do the teleport. Just before we flash away I catch a glimpse of Celestias shocked face.

"Probably shocked that I can teleport that far."

**Location ponyville town square.**

When the flash dies down everyone goes there seperate ways and I start following rarity to get measurements for clothing.

"What will I need to pay for these clothes Rarity?" I ask.

She replies.

"You don't need to pay anything for the first set of clothes, but any sets you order after this one you will need to pay for any more sets you buy. I will even give a first set free to Dominic when he wakes up, even though he attempted to attack the princess."

"Wow that's quite generous of you. Would I be able to pay in gems, I know the spell to find gems and I can probaly find some good ones with the spell."

I say with a curious look on my face.

"That would be great."

"And were here."

She says opening the door to her place.

"Wow we got here quickly"

I say shocked.

"Well we were only a couple blocks away from my home when we arrived here."

Rarity replies.

**1 hour later.**

"Thanks Rarity when the clothes are done just give them to the princess. She will get them to me."

I yell out to Rarity as I leave the boutique.

"Ok I will be sure to do that dear. See ya around Leon."

Rarity yells back.

I shut the door to Rarity's boutique and walk along the path in ponyville till I get to the outskirts. Then I gather magic to teleport back to Canterlot to wait for the map of the old castle. So I can start rebuilding the castle.

As I release the magic and disappear I get a thought.

"Why don't I screw around with the day court and troll Celestia?"

Muah hahahahahahaha

**And cut. **

**Leon walks behind me nearly scaring the shit out of me.**

**Leon: that was a perfect idea trolling the nobles. You need to come up with more pranks.**

**Me: well I wanted you to have a trolling side to prank with. And don't scare me like that again.**

**Leon: oh shut up crybaby. Review or pm this guy because he told me to tell you to do that.**

**Me: you weren't supposed to tell them that. **

**Sound of a thump is heard.**

**Leon: owwwww dude you hit hard with a baseball bat. **

**Me: well get back through the portal. **

**Leon: fine mister cranky I'll see you later. **

**Leon steps back through the portal. I let the baseball bat fizz out of existence with a felling of relief that he didn't catch I also have powers similar to his.**

**A.N. Well that's another chapter. Hit a bit of writers block here trying to figure out the confrontation between celestia and friends at the beginning of the chapter. Blueballs will get a proper beating soon when he pushes...**


	8. Chapter 8 The Troll Scare

**Chapter 8. The Troll Scare.**

**A.N. **

**Well I did not expect this story to get even remotely popular. Wow it took me by surprise that I have over 250 views already. **

**Thanks once again to TheFallenOne77 for giving me a great start for this chapter **

**A warning ahead of time the villains that appear in this story will be different. There personalities will be altered a bit than what they are in the show.**

**I am setting some review goals to give you readers some rewards for passing a review number. Here are the goals.**

**25 reviews= a hint about who the first big villain will be.**

**50 reviews= a bonus chapter detailing an alternate choice of how Leon wakes up.**

**75 reviewer= gets to submit an oc for me to put in this story.**

**100 reviewer= will get to choose the cover art for the story. To be used for the story.**

**Review answers **

**DragonLovingBrony: you are in for a treat my friend. All I can and will say is this, day court will end early today. Muahahahaha. **

**SonofDeath: well it will definetly be a laugh for Leon and a relief for Celestia that's for sure. :)**

**Anyway I've rambled long enough on to the story.**

**When we last let off Leon had just flashed to the castle to troll day court.**

**Leon's pov.**

I had flashed outside the doors to the throne room invisible as to not alert anyone to my position I lean down to peer through the keyhole to get an idea for what I should do.

Looking though the key hole into the room where Celestia was having her meeting, i couldn't help the grin that mad its way onto my face. It got me thinking that ponies here probably don't know what a Creepy Pasta is so this was like getting a golden ticket from God to what i wanted to. First things first, got to get their blood going.

I managed to gather enough magic so that Celestia didn't pick up on it and my aura cloaked my in a type of invisible shroud. It wasn't perfect, this was the first time I'm doing something like this so it was a work in progress. After doing that i used some more to pass through the door as to not draw attention to myself and walked in on a pretty boring conversation.

"Princess, I would like to bring to attention the rising number of the lower class ponies and the threat that they might soon grow in numbers and migrate into Canterlot. Something must be done to prevent that," said this really uptight stallion.

Hearing something like really pissed me off. He's treating those who come from simplicity like they're some sort of disease. Okay so he was my first target. Going behind them, I grabbed the legs of his chair and yanked them back quickly. It freaked him out for a moment and before he could get up I pushed back in and made his face slam onto the table.

"What in the world was that?" asked a mare with a ridiculous hair style that what was stacked high.

'Too easy.' Going near her, I grabbed her hair with my magic and started to undo it and make it go crazy like a twister until with was a rat's nest of a mess.

While she shriek at the monstrosity that was her new hairdo, I grabbed the bottle of campaign that wasn't opened yet and started to shake it like mad. I was a curious as to why anyone would be drinking this easy in the day but it didn't matter when i popped the cork and made it rain all over them. Celestia was at a safe distance, especially when they tried to leave the room and I made the campaign move one the floor and make them slip or side into eachother.

This was the most fun I had in a thousand years, but i wasn't done just yet. Before coming here I did dabble in a little illusion magic, nothing big just enough to make my wife laugh a little but i was thinking of made me almost pity them. Almost.

The thing about illusions is that you have to make them believe that what they're seeing something they've seen before or you have seen, projecting it into their minds as if they have seen it as well. My magic went to work, in center of the table, a black mist started to form and slowly rise into an eight foot humanoid figure. Wearing a tattered suit and tie, skin of a ash grey and zero facial characteristics.

Black tendrils lashed from the creatures back and the sound of static filled the ears of everyone in the room. It was none other than Slenderman himself. Everyone screamed like hell and desperately tried to get out the door but I had already locked it before coming in. Slenderman proceeded to teleport around the room and freak out the nobles he appeared in front of, effectively making them faint. It was funny as hell to watch but if he kept it up I wouldn't be able to have any fun.

Making him vanish completely, I decided to wrap this up.

Still using my aura I walked back through the throne room doors to start my master plan. First I shut off the invisibility aura I had on the I did something that for many years to come scares me a little.

I used more illusion magic to change my eyes to bright crimson. Change my clothes to a long, flowing black cloak. I then changed my hands and face to look draconic with added claws on my hand. Then for the cu degra I used a larger amount of illusion magic to make people who feel my aura feel a dark magic aura instead.

When I finished that I opened the block I put on my power preventing people from feeling it and prepared to kick open the door to the throne room.

**Celestias POV.**

I am sitting on my throne listening to a noble who is almost as bad as blueblood.

He says.

"Princess, I would like to bring to attention the rising number of the lower class ponies and the threat that they might soon grow in numbers and migrate into Canterlot. Something must be done to prevent that."

This nearly made me say something I might've regretted when suddenly, the chair of the pony disappeared out from under him and his head was slammed onto the table knocking him out.

Then one of the nobles with a hairdo longer than there body, just got a makeover that made her look like she was struck by lightning. No one moves as the champagne bottle that was on the table in the middle of the room floated into the air and started to shake violently.

I put up a shield instantly knowing what was about to happen. The bottle was pointed at the nobles as the cork disappeared and started spraying champagne everywhere. I noticed that someone must be doing this as I saw the liquid champagne on the ground following the nobles around the room making them trip and fall over.

A few seconds after that a small black ball appeared on the table in the room and a large creature rose from it with tentacles on his back and absolutely no face whatsoever. Static noise filled the room and the unknown creature started chasing the ponies around the room.

Then just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared and dispersed into the air. It was at that moment that I felt a dark and powerful aura appear outside the throne room that was stronger than discord himself when I fought him years ago.

**Leon's POV**

As I was about to kick open the door to the throne room. I had a thought "I hope Celestia can forgive me for scaring the shit out of her.

**Celestias POV**

With a huge bang the door to the throne room was kicked open. An unknown figure walked into the throne room wearing a cloak that seemed to flow like water, with dragon like hands with sickeningly long claws. The unknown figure stops a few feet into the throne room and speaks in a deep demonic voice

"Well well what do we have here? I see my shade failed to kill any of you. Even thought I only ordered it to knock you all out." The unknown person says with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I ask

**Leon's POV**

"Well well what do we have here? I see my shade failed to kill any of you. Even thought I only ordered it to knock you all out." I said to Celestia desperately trying to hold my evil facade together.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Celestia asks me.

"Currently I am known as Rhogar. The name given to me by my father."

I drop control of the illusion and just start laughing loudly as I change back to my normal look.

"Hahahahahahahahaha I can't keep it together any longer! You should see the look on all of your faces." I say as I am doubled over laughing my ass off.

I couldn't breath, it was all too much and all too perfect. This sort of comedy couldn't be be seen on TV and I was lucky as hell to be able to see it. Although, it was short lived when I saw a rather pissed off looking Alicorn towering over me. Her eyes were solid white, showing that there filled to the brim with magic. I felt it coming off her in waves, so intense that it felt as if I standing right in front of the sun itself.

"Leon, explain yourself. Why did you interrupt my meeting as well as terrorize my subjects?" she asked.

"Oh don't give me any of that Princess, you and I both know that they all had it coming. After what that stallion said I know that you wanted nothing more than to deck him in the face. Besides, I bet this is the most excitement you've seen in years," I said.

The Princess looked a little embarrassed, which meant that it was true but wouldn't admit it.

"I will admit that I did have a moment of weakness when I saw that mare's hair turn into a mess, and when everyone started slipping on the floor. Other than that it was wrong of you to do something like this to those who don't deserve it."

I looked at her like she was crazy, 'didn't deserve it', was she serious? They're lucky I didn't do something more harsh then that. There were a number of things I could say right now, but I came here for another matter.

"I know your pissed at me right now but I need a map of the old castle to help me with the repairs. Can you get one for me?"

It takes a few more seconds for Celestia to calm down and stop looking like she wants to blast me to smithereens. Before she speaks to me again.

"You are lucky I didn't blast you away."

Her horn charges briefly before a small roll of paper appears.

"Here you go. Now fix this mess before I change my mind about blasting you."

She orders me.

I grab the blueprint and fixed everything with a snap of my fingers and with very little magic. Then I was out of there in a flash. Ready to go take care of Dominic and find out why he attacked the princess.

**A.N.**

**Well that signifies the end of another chapter in the story of Leon. **

**I will be doing something that might piss some of you off, or it might not.**

**I will be bringing some of the gods/titans of the Percy Jackson universe into the story. Don't be mad at me I believe it would add adventure to the story. One of the gods will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Possibly.**

**Leon: that was the most fun I had in years dude.**

**Me: well that was the point.**

**Leon: well anyway review or Pm this dude. See all of you in the best chapter.**

**Criticism is appreciated. Just don't go to far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The past**

**DragonLovingBrony:**

**It was a good prank. But I am not the only person to thank for the prank. TheFallenOne77 wrote it, I just gave him the idea of a prank on the nobles and he took it from there.**

**A.N.**

**I am planning to bring in some of the gods/titans/primordials into the story cause I think it will add some more adventure to the story. I won't be bringing all of the gods into the story. The only ones I'm bringing in will be the ones whose domain is still a primary building block of the world.**

**I will be running a poll on my profile on giving you all a list of the gods I plan on bringing in and the reasons why they are in the story instead of fading.**

**Well the first big change to my story that May or may not piss some readers off. But hey I don't really care, if your angry your angry. If you don't like the story don't read it.**

**Well in other things, a thank you to TheFallenOne77 for his help in writing a big part of this chapter. Check his stories out if you haven't already.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling. Back to the story**

**A.N.**

**Leon's POV**

Just after I flashed Into the entrance hall of the old castle, I realised I needed to do two things. One call in some help from someone I met while spirit traveling. Two run a scan of the castle and rewrite the map celestia gave me to ultimate detail.

**A.N. Before I go any further I need to say something. When Leon was in his spirit travel he didn't exactly have coherent thought while he was drifting. The only memories he gained from his wandering spirit were the memories of him meeting the old gods/titans/primordials that hadn't fade yet.**

**Just wanted to clarify this fact before people say I introduced new people that Leon recognized but showed no background to how they met.**

**Anyways back to the story.**

**A.N.**

I gather the power of my aura and send it in a wave throughout every room in this castle. I can help but notice that Dominic will wake up soon. I will need to deal with that soon, but for now I need to make the detailed map and summon a goddess.

The detail of every room in the castle floods into my mind, I grit my teeth as the flood of knowledge almost overwhelms my mind. Once the flood ceases, I direct it to the map that was given to me by celestia, changing it and enhancing the detail on it greatly.

After that finishes I gather my aura in my hand to perform one more spell before dealing with Dominic. I make a swirling font of magic and call into it.

"Hecate I need to talk to you please answer me."

I felt the magic in the magical field seem to be bend in an empty space in front of me and suddenly tear open. A ball of green fire floated through. The phantasmal flame seemed to take on a shape, one that would make anyone believe to be another human being, but she was far from anything of human.

The woman standing before me had blonde hair braided in a Greek style of nobility, empty black eyes, and wore a black Greek dress. In her hands she wielded a blazing torches, on her should was a polecat and at her feet was a dog.

I was only only standing three feet away from her but I still felt the intense magical power that she emitted, then again she was the very embodiment of magic.

"Leon Block, to think that you would be able summon me, in this world of all places," she said.

The tone in which she spoke was a mix between impressed but also a bit sarcastic.

It was slightly annoying to say the least. I started to recall my times spirit traveling, when had first met the the goddess of magic. She was less than pleased to see that a mere mortal was able to achieve the this level of magic and stand in the same plain of existence. Me on the other hand felt proud of my achievement, even though I wasn't fully awake of it.

"Good to see you again too, Lady Hecate. I know you you are a busy goddess so I'll try not to take up anymore of your time," I said.

Gods were a fickle bunch, they tend to see mortals as only good for carrying out their dirty work. Asking them for anything is like them to do manual labor: A big waste of their time.

"What is it that you need?" she asked.

The polecat jumped from her shoulder, proceeded to chatter up a one-sided conversation with me, farted than went back to stand next to the dog.

Not sure what that was about but I had to stay focused on the task.

"I request your help with something important. This old castle behind me was given to me by one of the rulers of this world. It's in a lot more damage than it would appear and I would like to ask if you would help in rebuilding it," I asked.

The goddess walked passed me and looked around the ruined construct. The dog seemed to be uneasy by it and growled. The polecat screeched and hid itself under the dog.

"An old magic still lingers here, though it is no longer here its residue remains. It is lonely and filled with hatred and jealousy, best to just destroy the castle and rid it these things."

Hecate was soon enveloped in a grey aura and flames of her torches grew larger and brighter. Before the goddess could do anything, I jumped in front of her, which was probably a stupid thing to do since gods don't really care for mortal life, but luckily it was able to make her stop whatever it is she was trying to do.

"Why do you stand in my way fool?" she asked.

"I don't want you to destroy it, I'm asking you to help me and my friend rebuild it. This will be our home and while being in this world since we can't exactly go back, not with government still after us."

Hecate seemed to be annoyed and proceeded to speak. "There is always other options to chose from Block, other alternatives than this." she referred to castle.

"I understand that but I chose to stay here. All I'm asking if for you too help me, after that I'll owe you one."

I probably shouldn't have said, gods tend to work debt to their advantage and exploit it, but if it means won't blow this place to Kingdom Come, then it wasn't so bad I guess.

"*sigh* Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you if something happens while you're here," she finally said.

"Thank you, I just have to go get my friend and I'll be right back."

"Hurry up then."

Meanwhile: At the old castle

Waking up was a real pain in the ass, first I felt dizzy and my head was pounding like a fucking hangover. When everything stopped spinning I was able to assess where exactly I was, and from the look of it , it was a bedroom...a really old one at that. The place was in ruins, the only thing that seemed to be the bed that was lying on, which was the only thing in here other than me.

This wasn't the first time where I've woken up in some unknown location; there was that one time a St. Catherine's a couple of years ago. Just thinking about it made me shudder but it also made so angry to the point where my hands where glowing white and orange, like a piece of hot iron.

The smell of burning fabric made me realize that was getting carried away so I stopped and went for the door, only to discover that there was a powerful barrier put in place that zapped my hand.

"That fucking hurt like a bitch!" I said.

Looks like I wasn't going anywhere at the moment, and the windows where out of the question since more than likely there was a barrier there as well. Sitting back on the bed, I tried to recall the last thing that I remember. I made it through the portal, found Leon, went to the castle, met Celet-

"Celestia, now I remember. I tried to kill her but he got in my way. I need to find a way out now and finish her," I said.

Before I could do that, the barrier on the door shattered and in came the last person I wanted see right now and was holding armfuls of scrolls and looked surprised to see me awake.

"Hey, glad to see you awake Dom. Sorry about knocking you out back there, did trouble for-"

I stopped him mid-sentence when I stood and ran at him and tried to punch him but he managed to avoid it in time but i kept coming at him with all I had.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"You fucking bastard, why did you stop me from killing that bitch? She deserves to die after what she did, for what she did to my mother. I'll never forgive for it!" I shouted.

Leon had managed to end it by firing a bolt of magic at me, making my whole body freeze from the neck down.

"Calm the hell before I knock you out again," he said, his red and gold swirled staring into me.

It was slightly unnerving, but then again so is the fact that he wiped out the military that was after him and tore a rift in the magic field like nothing. So at the moment, I wasn't in any position to refuse. I did calm down a bit but I was still angry.

"I'm going to let you go now, so you have to swear that you won't attack and explain to me what happened, alright?" he said easily.

I nodded and my body was able to move again. I felt stupid and humiliated for trying to deck the other person like me in this weird world full of ponies and god knows whatever else.

"Dominic, tell me what happened back there, what made you snap like that?" Leon asked.

"I think it'll make sense if I tell you from the beginning."

_Flashback: Human world, 11 years ago._

_Dominic Light didn't have a normal life growing up. Most children have fun with friends and have normal experiences, not him though. All the others branded him as a bastard of the woman who sees things that aren't there. The others don't go near him for they thought he was bad luck and his silver eyes frightened them for they seemed to be colder than a steel edge, something kids shouldn't have._

_Everyday he would leave his home early and spend his days far away and by himself until dusk. He hated going home because he knew what to expect and he hated it every time. Opening the front door, he tried to steel himself walking in and going upstairs to his mothers room and knocked on the door._

_"M-Momma, I'm back from playing outside," he said lightly, hoping she heard him and would just answer simply with an 'okay' or 'glad you're back''._

_For a moment he didn't hear anything until the door flew open, hitting him in the nose and making blood pour onto his shirt. There stood his mother. Though to Dominic, it wasn't her at all. Her eyes were solid white and looked so distant and empty, eyes that locked onto him and made him want to get away from her._

_"The Dark Ones consume Celestia's light,_

_the one marked with balance with will end their plight. _

_Though his path is mark with shadows,_

_he must not walk alone."_

_She fell onto her knees and came close to Dominic, who had tears pouring down his cheek and mixed with his blood._

_"Creation's Light is what the bearer must wield without the fear of being burned, _

_and through darkness he will guide, their will never yields._

_THE LIGHT HE MUST WIELD!"_

_After her episode was over, the color returned to her eyes and she realized what happened and saw her son cowering in fear and covered in blood. She knew what it meant and tried to fix it._

_"Dominic, sweetie I am so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. Come here sweetie, come to mommy," she said._

_She held her arms open for Dominic, but that was the last straw for him. Getting up, he started to run as fast as he could._

_"No wait, Dominic come back."_

_He didn't listen to her, only run faster and out the door into the night._

_"No, please don't leave me!"_

_That was the last thing he heard from his mother before he started his life on his own. For the next eight years he traveled around until he discovered something that made him question what he was and question if magic was real. He accidentally set a car on fire when he witnessed a robbery._

_He hadn't meant to do so intentionally, he only thought about it for a second until it actually happened. Dominic started to practice and test himself constantly until he managed to grasp the where he excelled and what lacked. It wasn't until he turn eighteen when he was abducted in broad daylight and drugged._

_Waking up in a white room, he found himself strapped to a table and gagged. There were three doctors and one man dressed in a suit in the room with him._

_"Sir, the subject is prepped for examination. Shall we proceed?" asked one doctor._

_The agent nodded and the doctors started to cut open his shirt and one started to up him under with anesthetics while another grabbed a scalpel, sending Dominic into a state of panic, unaware that he starting to burn though his bindings and break free. His hands still glowing brightly with an incredible heat._

_Dominic was now in autopilot, grabbing the doctor that tried to cut him open by the face and grabbed a hold of his face and proceeded to melt it off. After that he jabbed his hand through the chest of the second one and ignited the last in flames until he was nothing but ashes._

_His victory was short lived when he was shot by the agent in the arm. The pain was too much for him and he was noticed that the agent was now standing above him with the gun pointed at his head._

_"You freaks of nature don't deserve to live, because of you things like this happen. Better to purge the world of you before that happens."_

_Before he could fire, Dominic thought of something to try and save himself. He needed a weapon, anything will work, a knife even. And just like that it seemed as though his magic responded to him and his hand started to spark violently and a white hot knife was gripped in his hand. Slashing the back of the agents leg to bring him down, Dominic started to stab him multiple times in the chest until he was sure he was dead._

_The alarms sounded and he lost track of everything, unsure as to how he ended up outside the building labeled St. Catherine's. He spent eight years on the lamb after that, going to all corners of the world, meeting other magic users like him and hiding under the radar from the government that was after him for killing that agent._

_After being cornered by an entire until of soldiers, he made a last ditch effort and managed to summon a portal to another part of the world, only to end up in Equestria._

_End Flashback:_

After explaining everything to him, Leon just stood there in silence before finally speaking.

"So the reason you tried to kill the Princess is-"

"Because she was the reason why my mother lost her mind and drove me from my home out of fear and how I ended up in the hands of those bastards who tried to open me up like a science experiment. My life would've been fine if she hadn't fuck up my mothers head and I could have been happy not knowing that I have these powers, that's why I tried to kill her."

Leon's POV

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement, but what Dominic's mother said made me think something.

"Now hold on dude how do you know it was celestia who made your mom go crazy, her name was just mentioned in the prophecy. Maybe it wasn't celestia who made her go nuts, maybe it was something else."

"I don't care she is still the one I am blaming for this, but I won't try and kill her anymore if that suits you." Dominic says to me.

"That is alright. Well anyway we have a visitor at the castle gates that is going to help us repair this place for us to live here." I say with a growing feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Who is it visiting here?"

"The goddess of magic Hecate."

A.N. Cliffhanger muahahahaha

Well that's another chapter to a close.

See all of ya next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: secrets revealed

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

**A.N.**

**I am sorry for releasing the chapter so late I had final exams to do and couldn't write till my semester break.**

**I will warn you all next time when I have to go on a temporary hiatus**

**99 percent of this chapter was written by TheFallenOne77 I had some big stuff come up and couldn't write so he wrote it for me**

**Anyway back to the story**

**A.N.**

**Third person POV**

Leon led Dominic through the ruins of the old castle while minding the parts that were slowly but gradually falling apart. Dom was taking all this in; one minute he's in a hideout he made on Mt. Tam in California with government agents opening fire on anything that moves, the next thing he knows he's a world of sentient ponies that have the ability to use magic and fly.

Then again he's had stranger experiences, like now for instance he was about to meet the goddess of magic. Possibly one of the beings who was responsible of for letting humans back on Earth be born with the ability to use magic. He didn't know if he should feel honored or nervous.

"He dude, are you sure it's a good idea to be getting involved with a goddess?" Dom asked.

"No, not really. I kind of told her that I would owe her a favor in exchange for helping us rebuild this place," Leon said, looking as though he now regrets it.

Dom only looked confused by that statement and looked around the decrepit castle that was to be their new home this world. He started to question how the Hecate was supposed to help them pull off a feat that was meant to be done multiple people instead of just two magic users and a goddess.

Soon they arrived at the main entrance and Dom saw the Greek Goddess standing there with her dog and polecat. She hadn't seemed to notice them coming, only look aimlessly around the castle that she was ready to destroy. Dom had to admit that the goddess was beautiful, though she had the expression of someone who had better things to do than help two mortals.

"Good, you're finally back. I was beginning to get bored. Is this your friend?" Hecate said.

"Yes, Lady Hecate this is Dominic Light, a Forge Magic user and recently came into this world," Leon said.

"Good to meet you ma'am." Dom went for a handshake but the moment he got closer to the goddess, her torches seemed to flare brighter and uncontrollably until Hecate back away to she backed away to the same distance as before.

If that wasn't strange enough, the spot where Leon had placed the gem before coming into Equestria started to glow, revealing a small fragment that survived and seemed to still hold dormant magic energy. The goddess looked at the both of them with an odd curiosity, yet at the same time with a bit of caution.

"You two are just a disaster waiting to happen," she muttered though they were still able to hear her.

"Anyone else think that was awesome?"

"It was something, 'awesome' isn't the first word that comes to mind at the moment," Hecate said.

Leon seemed to be having a moment, his eyes showing that he was in another place right now. Regaining his composure, Leon proceeded explain the plan that he had.

**Leon's POV**

"Ok here's what I had in mind. Hecate can cast the spell nessicary to repair the castle, then me and Dominic here will fuel the spell. This castle is a lot bigger than than what you see, it will take all of us to repair the castle. Me and Dominic will provide the main fuel of the spell Hecate, you just need to cast the spell."

"Well alright then let's get started." Hecate says.

**3rd POV**

The Greek Goddess closed her eyes and began to mutter under her breath in ancient Greek; her magic aura flared to life and that in turned started to respond to the two magic wielder's magic. Their auras suddenly went ablaze; Leon's was a mix of red, blue and gold an ; Dom's was orange, gold and white.

The two were being supercharged with intense power that seemed to flow directly into them from both Hecate and from the Magic Field around them but also from another source, one they least expected it to come from.

Both looked at each other in surprise, neither expecting to see that the other had a cache load of magic inside of them. The gem glowed to life once more, making Hecate's power skyrocket and Dom's made the torch flames seem like flamethrowers.

"Alright, the spell is almost ready. I just need you two to pour your magic power into me," said the goddess.

"How are we supposed to do that exactly?" Dom asked.

"We make contact; grab her arms and try to force as much magic into her as you can," Leon instructed.

"But be cautious, once we make contact your minds will be linked. You must be prepared for the emotional toll it'll put on you and if you have something private then prepare to for it to be shared," Hecate said.

Both of the them looked at each other for a second, unsure if they wanted the other to know something too personal.

"I won't tell anyone what I see, you have my word on that," Leon said.

"Same here man."

After settling that, they each took one of the goddess' arms and their auras grew brighter. In the instant they made contact, they saw the memories from every instant of the their lives, good and bad.

That wasn't just it, with every memory they also felt the emotions that came with them. Dominic saw Leon as he grew up with Mai and felt his happiness the moment she yes to his proposal. Then there was the pain when she was killed by the very people who tried to kill him and forced him to run all his life.

He envied Leon for that, for having a life that he felt robbed of, cheated out of. A life he never got to have if it wasn't for magic.

Leon however saw something different. He saw what Dom had told from before, when he was very young and had to go through his mother's episodes, living in a constant fear of here everyday. His loneliness from his times on the run and having to survive on his own up the moment St. Catherine's found him, but what surprised him the most was his travels.

He had seen all the things he had as well as the other magic users he had met and befriended but knew he could be with them for longer than a week and continue to run. At last he saw what looked like a battle between him and a military unit that was chasing him through a mountain range. Guns firing as he ran to a wall that he opened with his magic.

He was still under fire when he grabbed one of a bottomless rucksack and filled it with what he had. Charging his power he opened an unstable portal and jumped in.

While they were busy with that, Hecate was working on rebuilding the castle to its former glory. Ruble moved back to its original place, collapsed ceilings and sections stood sound and stern as before. The ivy and other plant life was burned away and the windows became fixed.

After a few minutes the castle was now restored and Hecate forced the two mortals to let go and their power vanished and they were out of breath and blood trickled from their noses from the strain of what just happened.

"There, it is done. I will keep in mind the dept you owe me Block," Hecate said before leaving.

Leon looked up and saw the work that was done to castle that was now theirs, everything looking as if it was just made and the wall lit with braziers and tapestries restored.

"Dude, you've got to see this. This place is awesome and it's all ours to do with what we want. Dom?"

Leon looked over to his friend and saw him passed out with blood pouring from his nose and he panicked to see if he was still alive.

**A.N. thanks again for this chapter go to TheFallenOne77. **

**I hope that the next chapter can come out quicker than this.**

**See all of you dudes in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11:The Stars React

**Chapter 11: The Stars React**

**A.N. Hello and good day peeps it's time for a new chapter **

**Then**

"There, it is done. I will keep in mind the dept you owe me Block," Hecate said before leaving.

Leon looked up and saw the work that was done to castle that was now theirs, everything looking as if it was just made and the wall lit with braziers and tapestries restored.

"Dude, you've got to see this. This place is awesome and it's all ours to do with what we want. Dom?"

Leon looked over to his friend and saw him passed out with blood pouring from his nose and he panicked to see if he was still alive.

**Now**

**Dominic's POV **

The first thing I feel as I start to come back to consciousness is a overwhelmingly god awful headache.

"Good you are awake." A voice says next to me.

I open my eyes slowly and see a man with a big sword on his side and a helmet with ram horns sitting next to him.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I ask the unknown man.

"My name is Krios Titan of the south, stars, and constellations. As for what I want with you, well I have a proposition for you." The now identified Krios says.

My jaw drops as I hear his name. I cannot fathom why a Titan was visiting me in y dreams.

"What's the proposition Lord Krios?" I ask a bit warily thinking I may need to defend myself.

"I am fading young one. I need someone to give the last remaining scrap of my power to. I've chosen you as the one to give this power to."

"What made you choose me, and why did you choose me?" I say absolutely flabbergasted at how I could have possibly been chosen.

Before Krios replies I see him flicker a few times till he comes back but not completely visible.

"I don't have the time to tell you why I chose you. The power I want to give you is the ability to draw power from the stars to increase your own strength for a limited time period. That is my only power remaining that I have so I need you to take it."

As it is Krios's dying wish technically I nod my head as an answer.

"Excellent! I am starting the power transfer."

"Θα τα Κριός Τιτάν παρόν μεταφέρετε το τελευταίο απομεινάρι της εξουσίας μου στον Ντομινίκ μπορεί ο ίδιος να το χρησιμοποιήσετε καλύτερα από ό, τι έκανα. (I the titan Krios hereby transfer the last vestige of my power to Dominic may he use it better than I did)"

I feel a foreign power rush into my head and I start to black out. The last thing I see before everything goes black is Krios bowing his head at me before flickering out for good this time.

**Line break 1 day earlier Leon's POV**

I rushed over to Dominic after the spell had completed and Hecate had flashed out. His body felt really lightweight, and his skin was turning really pale. I had to get him to a bedroom before he got too bad. (Magic overuse is a very bad way to die.) I kicked open the first door I found and was relieved to see that it was a pretty large bedroom. I laid Dominic's body on the bed and called my aura to life to perform a high strength scanning spell to find what happened to Dominic.

I found the problem to just be magic overuse causing some veins to rupture. I use a healing spell I learned in my time of stasis to heal his entire wound.

"The only thing I can do now is wait and hope he wakes up fine. Now I'm probably going to have to tell the princess why there was a large burst of magic in this area." I think.

"I am not looking forward to that conversation." I say to myself.

The Princess was more than likely still going to be pretty pissed after the little stunt that I pulled, but I didn't need her barging into our castle with her guards, thinking that we doing something dangerous. The last thing either of us needed was a blood bath. Struggling to charge my magic, I teleported to the castle gates.

I had to take a knee to catch my breath; the strain that my body had gone through when merging my magic and memories with Dom and Hecate really did a number on me, plus using a two high powered spells at once was just pushing it right now. The guards saw me and didn't know whether to attack me or help me.

"No, just stand there and act conflicted, and while you're doing that, GO GET THE PRINCESS BEFORE I PASS OUT OVER HERE!" I shouted.

They started to run inside and after about a minute, her royal highness came to the entrance looking a little miffed still and I caught her mane was flaring at the end. It was just like what happened with Hecate's torches. When she saw me, confusion was evident on her muzzle as to why I was at her doorstep half-conscious with beads of sweat on my face.

"Must I ask?" she said.

"It might answer a few questions you might be wondering," I said.

Her horn flared and soon my fatigue had vanished, though my magic energy hadn't replenished. But right now I don't think that I'll be using magic any time soon. We took a walk through the halls of the castle to discuss the sudden shift in the magic field that happened while we were fixing our new home.

Celestia was awestruck when she heard that I had managed to summon a goddess and when we both managed to gather a plethora of magic energy all once without causing a major explosion or getting ourselves killed in the process, well, can't say that really.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd be able to do something like this in such a short period of time, you are full of more surprises than I had first anticipated," she said.

"Yeah, but for now I need some rest, using that much magic all once isn't what I'm used to. Anymore and it might've actually killed me."

Just the thought of that happening really made me shudder. The last time I had that much magic all at once was when Mai was killed by St. Catherine's. My hand went to the spot where I infused the crystal into my chest; I never thought that a piece had actually survived after all this time.

"Is something troubling you Leon, you seem somewhat distant right now," Celestia asked.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, just remembering something from...a long time ago. By the way, I noticed that your mane is acting up," I said, drawing the attention away from me.

Celestia looked a little embarrassed, even when it suddenly burst into hell fire and go in an instant. When we performed the spell with Hecate, I noticed that my magic affected the goddess' power, Dom's seemed to affect her torches and, quite possibly, seemed to have an effect on Celestia's power since she's linked to the sun, which is a giant ball of fire.

Suddenly the prophecy started to ring in my head from Dom's mother. Something about Celestia's light and how it must guide me through darkness or something or other. I'm a hundred percent sure on this theory I'll just keep it to myself for now until something more solid is formed.

"It's somewhat annoying since my subjects get nervous whenever it happens. Not only that but it seems Luna has also felt something odd with the stars recently," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"From the way she described it to me, it's almost as if something very old but very powerful just...died. I'm not sure what to make of that or even know if that's even possible."

"Hey, I slept for an entire millennium and managed to retain my youth. Though I'm sure this is another tally on the list of crazy shit to happen to us," I said, actually getting her to snicker.

"Speaking of crazy things, how fairs your friend Sir Light? He must be in a better mood than when I last met him."

Oh shit, I forgot that I left that crazy bastard unsupervised. Given his current state, he'll more than likely try to do something stupid, his memories are proof of that enough. In my current state though, I don't have enough magic to make the jump from Canterlot back to the castle, walking would just take too much time.

Looking over at the princess, who was still looking at me with a quizzical look? I know that what I was about to ask her was a risky one, but it was the only option that I had at my disposal at the moment.

"Princess, do you really want to know why Dominic tried to kill you before?" I asked.

"I would, maybe I'll get a better understanding and maybe reach an understanding with him. Plus, there is something that I do wish to discuss with you both," she said.

"Then can you teleport us back to the castle, I'm low on energy and I can't make the jump right now."

She looked at me a little baffled when hearing that statement. Then, out nowhere, she started to laugh. There was a sudden flash and the next thing I know, I'm standing at the entrance of the castle that now belonged to me and my friend.

"Something doesn't seem right for some reason. Do feel that power in the air?" Celestia asked.

I did feel it, it was old and powerful but also very familiar. Going inside, it started to get stronger. Oh I hope it didn't belong to who I was thinking of.

**Line break**

_"You insufferable maggot. How could you have not retrieved her spirit from the underworld?!" _

_"Master her spirit wasn't where it was expected. It went to paradise instead of asphodel."_

_"Hmm... This will be harder than I thought. _

**A.N. **

**Cliffhangers are the best thing ever on fanfiction.**

**I believe the main part of this arc should begin. I have a total of 5 arcs planned for this story.**

**I should say that I own nothing from this story except **

**Leon block, and Dominic light.**


	12. Chapter 12: It Begins

**Charpter 12: It Begins**

**A.N.**

**Hello again faithful readers **

**It's time again for another chapter**

**Did you all like that cliffhanger and hint about who the first villain is **

**:)**

**Muahahahaha **

**If anyone can guess who the first boss is through a private message to me you get a shout out when the enemy is revealed.**

**Anyway back to the story**

**A.N.**

The presence that Celestia and I felt started to get stronger as we began to follow it through the castle. An uneasy feeling was starting to settle in the pit of my stomach when I realized that we were heading in the same direction of Dom's room. If who I think is here right now and they in his room, then I'm not sure what's going to happen.

I was in no shape to be using magic right now, and the princess isn't experienced to fight anything like this. Then again this was Dom is there, he's a fighter, but his Forge Magic might not be enough to fight off what was in his room with him right now. Damn it, of all the times for this to happen it had to be now.

Before I could even open the door, I was caught off guard by an unbelievable cold. Frost started to form on the door and a mist blew from underneath it. Okay this was very bad. Celestia was starting to look panicked; the sudden energy that she more than likely felt was foreign to her and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Whatever happens, stay behind me and we might get through this," I said.

"And if we don't?" she asked.

"It was nice knowing you for as long as I have," I said, though that didn't seem to reassure her in the slightest.

We were brought out thoughts with the door creaking open. The one standing there was the last person I'd expect, Dominic. The man looked like a different person, and what I mean by that is when looking into his once intimidating silver eyes, it looked as if he wasn't even there but someone else.

His eyes were now black, within them were white dots that moved in formations that I recognized as constellations. His once fire-like aura was now replaced by a black, blue, purple and starry aura. An emblem of a ram's head seemed to have been burned onto his left hand. Power, that I know was not originally his, pulsated from his body in waves and with it, frost started to coat the walls and floor around him.

He was not in his natural element. Celestia held her breath and didn't say anything for fear of what he might do. Taking as to not startle him out of his trance, I spoke real easy and avoided any sort of contact with him.

"Dom, you in there man? It's me, Leon and I brought someone over. Don't get mad, but it's Princess Celestia."

At the mention of her name, the aura started to flare violently and small sparks started to pop in Celestia's mane, almost as if his power and the one that took over were fighting for dominance.

"Dude, I need you to calm down for a moment. This isn't you, don't let this power command you, you command it; you need to control it and wake up man," I said, coaxing him into calming down and making his aura burn to it's original state.

When his eyes finally cleared, he seemed to be back to normal again and was wondering where he was at the moment. Dom's eyes locked in on the Princess for a moment and was ready to attack her until he saw me next to her and kept his cool.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"Hello to you too, Sir Light," Celesita muttered.

"Dude, I need to know exactly what happened to you when you pasted out, don't leave out any detail," I said.

He started to recall the last thing he saw right after he passed out. The visitor was did indeed confirm who I had previously thought was here, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kriose, Titan Lord of the South, had faded and passed on the last of his remaining power to a successor.

That must have been what Luna had felt earlier, him fading from existence. Yet, for reasons that I don't understand as of yet, passed it on to the Forge Magic user.

"I was just as confused as you are, an I wished he had more time to tell me why he chose me to have this power, but for now let's focus on this situation here," he said, pointing at Celestia.

She looked uncomfortable at being put on the spot, but she pulled herself together and approached him before I could stop her.

"Dominic, I understand that we got off on the wrong hoof earlier and events have prevented us from formally getting to know each other. I suggest that we take this opportunity to start over and try to be on better terms, what say you?" she said.

There was a long moment that passed between them and I was on edge; not knowing what was going to happen was something that I didn't like. Celestia started to fidget a bit since he took so long to say something, and when he did it was something of a subtle threat.

"The only reason you live is because certain...circumstances that prevent me from doing so," he said, sneaking a glace at me. "Don't get the assumption that I ever want to be friends with the likes of you. As far as I'm concerned, you're just collateral damage."

She was speechless. Her ears dropped and the look of disbelief was clear on her face. Even I didn't know what to say to that statement, but I didn't cause I wanted to see how this pans out.

"Why do you hate me so much? The first time we met you just went ballistic for no real reason, you went on about how I was the reason that your mother, whom I've never met once in my whole life, went and lost her mind. Why are you blaming for this, why can't we be civil and try to be on good terms?"

That just seemed to set him off and his magic ignited,causing her mane and tail burst into fire.

"It doesn't matter if you were directly responsible, you were still the cause of it because you didn't have the nerve to kill you own enemies and because you were too weak she suffered, as did I." he said.

She went wide eyed for a moment and looked over at me for an answer, but I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Explain it to her Leon, don't leave out a detail," he said.

I did just that, I told Celestia the reason for his anger toward her and of the prophecy. She was speechless about this new bit of information but soon started to speak.

"So it would seem this is more serious than I had first anticipated. Listen to me Leon, Dominic; there is something that needs to shared but must be kept secret. None of this can be share with anyone else."

"Does this have to do with the prophecy?" I asked.

"More than you realize Leon. You see, long before Luna had been sent away to the moon for a millennium, and before we faced with Discord, there were foes we faced who we had thought could never be defeated. But my some sheer stroke of luck, they were but not permanently. When the elements were used, it seemed they have stirred from their slumber and mean to rise."

For some reason, it felt as if someone was watching us from a distanced. I had felt a shiver go down my spine and to ignore it by letting her continue what she was explaining.

"If this prophecy is true, then it would seem as though we are all involved," she said.

"What make you think that?" Dom asked. "Last I checked, I never agreed to help you this little endeavor, so you can count me out," Dom said.

I looked at him completely dumbstruck. Not sure if I like what he just said.

**Dominic's POV **

My statement caused a dumbstruck look to show up on Leon's face. The shock and surprise on his face cause the illusion on his eyes to fail, revealing his true eyes of the black hole sucking in two stars.

"Yes you heard me Leon I won't help you help me with something."

Leon starts to look at me warily and asks with an air of cautiousness.

"Well we will have to discuss these conditions later, we have a castle to explore."

**Leon's POV**

I turn back to Celestia and ask.

"Do you need anything else princess before you leave?"

"Yes I have something I want you to do before I leave. There is a chamber directly underneath this castle that contains what is known as a ward stone. You need to go there and renew the wards or change them to what you desire." She says with finality.

"Well that will help keep out the unwanted people out. Thanks for telling me." I happily say.

"Well I'm leaving you to explore your new home. See ya around Leon and Mr. Light." She says before teleporting out.

I turn to Dominic with a serious face and give him a choice.

"Do you want to discuss your terms later, or do you want to explore the castle. Your choice.""Let's explore the castle first starting with that ward room." Dominic says and starts walking away before I reply.

_Nowhere_

"_Sir we have located and retrieved her soul from the fields." Says unknown voice_

_A gnarled hoof reaches out and takes hold of the soul_

"_excellent this will surely defeat the one. Hahahahahahahaha"_

**A.N.**

**Well that is another chapter well done. I have a descision I would like you guys to make**

**Do you guys want this story split up into its different arcs or do you want it to stay together all in one story **

**I'll let you decide readers.**

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own my little pony or Percy Jackson.**

**I only own my oc Leon block, and I'm borrowing Dominic light from TheFallenOne77**


	13. Chapter 13: Barriers

**Chapter 13: Barriers**

**A.N.**

**I don't own my little pony or Percy Jackson. That honour goes to Lauren Faust. And rick riordan. **

After the Princess had vanished from their castle then, the two Magicians left to the lower levels of the castle. Though the structure was newly rebuilt and now firm and sound, the area didn't seem to be visited since the previous millennium. While walking through the catacombs, Leon started to feel the ancient magic flow from the place.

It was old, and it seemed to be a bit weak, but he felt it flow into the gem in his chest and recharge his slowly but steadily. Speaking of ancient magic, Leon still couldn't get over the fact that Krios had faded and pasted his powers to Dom. Why is the real question? The last time Leon had spoken to the Titan of the South was back in the astral plane and it was less than friendly.

When Celestia said that they were all involved in something, he was quick to say that he wanted no part in it unless he got something out of it, something the two have to discuss afterward. The deeper the two went into the castle, the stronger and more apparent the old magic was to them.

Upon reaching the ground level, they reached a massive iron door with rusted chains and runes, ones that were still holding but just barely, almost like the slightest reaction might shatter them. Dom held out his hand and his aura ignited; white hot sparks extended outward until it formed a four foot long sword.

With one swing, the chains were cut and the seals burst. Air immediately rushed inside, showing how long it's been since it was last visited. Both hesitated for a moment before the Forge user point forward.

"Age before beauty," he said.

"You wish," Leon said, with a chuckle.

As they went in, Dom lit the way through the cave like area.

"Ever think about hiring yourself out as flashlight, you might make some serious coin doing it," Leon cracked.

"Hey, guess what, fuck you."

The two stopped when they heard the sound humming quickly caught their attention, and soon, a multitude of colors started to glow and light up the cave around them, so what disorienting to them. As it soon started to fade, they found a small spring that glowed with a faint green light, and in the center of it was a small patch of land.

They looked at each other, unsure of what to do until deciding to cross the water and soon felt a jolt of energy surge through their body, though it was that strong. On the patch of land, there were four stone pillar, each it's one was it own color: white, blue, red, and yellow.

"What are these, and where is the ward stone, I don't see it anywhere," Leon said.

Looking around, Dominic saw that he was right. He didn't see the ward stone either and was just as confused as to what these pillars are exactly. Going up the white pillar, Leon touched it and immediately pulled away the moment frost formed on his hand, Dom had touched the red pillar and his hard was engulfed flames.

Both seemed to understand what exactly these were.

"Dude, I think these are supposed to represent the Cardinal Points: north, east, south and west," Leon said.

"From the looks of it, the power fueling them is running out. If we could find the ward stone them maybe we could - Ahh!"

Dom was cut short when he was tripped over something while walking backward. When Leon checked to see what it was, he brushed off some moss that was covering a gemstone the size of a softball, one that flicked light a busted light bulb.

"I think we found our ward stone, only thing left to do is recharge the thing. So, how do we do that exactly?" he asked.

"Maybe give it a jump start, like a car battery," Dom suggested.

Leon had managed to collect a bit of magic since being in the cave, just enough to give it a 'jump start'. A small ball of blue energy had formed in his hand, one that he pushed into the ward stone. It seemed to react to power that Leon had given it. The pillars started to shine brighter than they had before and the lake as well.

"So what next?" Leon asked.

"I think that's it, the pillars are placed here to protect all the corners of the castle. Since they're recharged, they might react traps set up around the perimeter, at least that what I think happens," Dom said.

Leaving the cave, the two made it back to the top and into the inner courtyard of the castle. Before he could walk away, Leon stopped Dominic and had a serious look on his face.

"We need to talk. I want to know a few things about what was said earlier," he said.

"Fire away them."

Leon needed to be sure that he asks the right question, otherwise he won't get anywhere.

"You said that you aren't involved in this when clearly you are, yet you're quick to say no and not do anything, why is that?" he asked.

He took a seat on one of the stone benches before answering. "Look Block, I'll help you with anything you need, but if it involves that bitch, you can count me out. I won't fix her mistakes because she is too weak and stupid to rely on others to do it for her," he said.

"What if I did ask you for help and it involves the princess, what then?" I asked.

"Good luck to you and try not to die."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that he had to find some way to get him to compromise with the Celestia. I know he blames her for what happened in his past but if this prophecy did involve them both and something about a light not be able to burn them, then he needed to get them to get along, or at least work together.

That aside, he wanted some answers about his new powers, the ones given to him by the Lord of the South. It wasn't every day that you get powers from a god, let alone Titan.

"Listen, about what happened with Krios," Leon started. "Do you know exactly what this new power is, or why he gave it to; did he hint anything about it?"

"When I asked him, he seemed like he was trying to tell me why, but he was running out of time so he couldn't. Plus, I'm not exactly sure how to use it. It's like he gave me a weapon but forgot to give me the instructions for it too." Dom rubbed the new mark that was on his hand with concern, almost like he wished he didn't have this gift from the dying Titan.

Leon was sure that he was meant to have, what that reason was would reveal itself over time. For now, he needed to make sure that Dom was going to help them out. Then there was the concern of the deal; he said that he wanted something but what it is was still left unknown.

"What do you want then, in exchange for your services? You're smart man Dom; your memories are proof of that. Not to mention that you're a seeker or knowledge," Leon said.

Dom's interest was now peeked. He won't deny that during his travels he came across unique and amazing things during his travels, not to mention met someone who became his mentor, one protected him and gave him a better understanding of his magic since it was somewhat similar to his.

He often wondered what happened to him and wife. Are they still alive, had they been killed? No, he refused to believe that they were taken down so easily. The reason he was his mentor was because Dom was so easy to teach and always wanted to learn about the unknown. Now that he was here in this strange world, he had another opportunity to learn.

"What do you have in mind, exactly?" he asked.

"If you work with me to help the princess in this matter, then I'll convince Celestia and Twilight to let you into their archives. In there is a plethera of knowledge that no one is allowed to see but them. Plus, I know a thing or two that would slake your appetite," Leon said.

By the way Dom's eyes reflected a peeked interest was when he knew that what he was doing was working. Now all he needed to was to somehow help him learn to use the Titan's power inside of him. Though he didn't know how to go about doing that, though he might know someone who did.

"Well, what do you say then?" Leon asked.

"You do present a persuasive case, alright then. If can make so that I have unrestricted access to their archives, then I'll help you clean up her mess," he said.

Both shook hands in agreement to this but Leon added more.

"And what do say of taking on a teacher?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"The only friendly deity still somewhat awake and asleep at the same time." Leon smiled.

"Who is it that can teach me to control this?"

"Gaea."

**Line break**

"Milord, her soul is in the chamber."

"Excellent, this will destroy him. Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

**A.N. Muahahahaha I am the prince of cliff-hangers.**

**Credit for 97% of this chapter goes to TheFallenOne77 he is pretty much writing out most of this story, then I come in and add some more points and do the author notes so yeah. New chapter.**

**And ooh man a new enemy has arrived.**

**A.N.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Enemy Revealed

**Enemy revealed.**

**A.N. Hello dudes and dudettes I'm back with another chapter. This one took so long to post because I got caught up playing two feed the beast Minecraft mod packs**

**Running red **

**And horizons.**

**But I finally pulled away and finished this chapter. **

**But without further ado let's get back to the story**

**I don't own my little pony or Percy Jackson universes.**

**A.N**

**Time: unknown **

**Location: unknown**

An unknown person wearing a lab coat walked in to a chamber with a pod filled with green liquid. This person walked up and pushed a few buttons on a console and said.

"Time to awake Ms. Linx."

**Time: two weeks after moving into castle **

**Location: equestria**

It's already been a week since the two mages made their home in the old castle. So much has already happened in such a short amount of time for them to keep track of, but they've been steadily getting by. Leon made it a habit to go into Ponyville for supplies on a usual basis and talk with the locals to familiarize himself everything.

His partner whoever was the opposite case. Yes, he does go into town, but that was only to go to Twilight's castle to raid the archives and along with her spell books and research notes. The two tended to get into heated discussions about magic or comparing notes and research. She even helped him set up a research lab in the castle.

At least he was getting along with someone. There were times when Celestia dropped by to speak with Leon; the moment his eyes catches sight of her, the area he occupies ends up getting scorched. He doesn't say anything, only give her the stick eye and continue about his business. Well, no one said it was going to easy.

Leon didn't let it get to him though; all things considered, this was an improvement from the human world. It was mid-morning and Leon was trying to stave off his sleep. His mad scientist of a friend was up all night messing with Equis elements that threatened the structure of the castle.

Not to mention the ungodly noises he heard in the process, which made him question what it is he was doing. Looking back on Dom's memories, he knew that summoning wasn't his specialty so what then? He was unsure if he wanted to know so he let him be go about his morning.

The sudden sound of hooves started to echo through the halls, catching his attention. Following the sound in question, he spotted the young scholar, Twilight Sparkle. She was coming from the direction of Dom's room; saddle bags full of scrolls and leather books with a flame symbol on the front of them.

"Twilight?" he called out, startling her to the point that she dropped the book she was reading.

"Oh Leon, didn't see you there," she said, picking up the book.

"What are you doing so early?"

"I just stopped by to return some of Dominic's notes and asked if I could borrow some more."

Leon couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. He knew the human forge tended to keep away from others, and usually didn't stay with anyone longer than a week, usually because he didn't want them involved with his problems with St. Catherine's. To see that he was interacting with another being showed that he was opening up a bit.

He just wishes he would put his strife with Celestia to rest and try with her. Baby steps.

"So how is he; the last time I've actually spoken with him was two days ago. Didn't look as if he got much sleep, and knowing how reckless he is kind of worries me," Leon said.

Not for him, but for other's well-being.

"He seemed fine when I went to check up on him. Although there was the concern of the state of his lab; the place looked as if an earthquake hit the place. Anyway, can you thank him for me?"

As she left, Leon couldn't help but speed walk to the lab, and had a slight panic attack when he saw smoke curling from under the door. Kicking it in, he only had time to see what was happening for a split second. He saw Dom, standing in the center of a magic pentagram' aura ablaze and a glowing rod that was slowly rising from the center of the pentagram.

Dom looked at him in surprise; losing his focus for a moment before the rod crack and explode, filling the lab with smoke. As soon as they recovered from the shell shock, and the ringing in their ears subsided, the mages locked eyes with each other.

"Dude, what the fuck; you just ruined my experiment," said Dom.

"I thought there was a fire in here. When I come in I see you doing some sort of ritual," Leon said, dusting the soot off his clothes and spitting a black glob of dust.

Looking at where he was standing, Leon soon realized that the pentagram wasn't ritualistic at all. He actually didn't know what it was for since he didn't recognize the formula. He did however know that it was some it was a form of summoning, but for what exactly was a mystery.

"Mind telling me what it is you're doing in here, Mad Scientist?" Leon said.

"I was doing an experiment; testing the composition of Equis elements and how they respond to my Forge Magic. In short, I was testing to see if I could make new weapons with unknown metals," he said.

"That's all; dude, you could've just said that. Don't you already make weapons with your magic already?"

Dom went over to his desk and started to rifle through it until he found a number of jars filled with unknown substances. Taking one, he opened it and it smelled foul.

"Oh God, what the hell is this?" he asked.

"Liquid metal. Since I'm a forge I can ingest metal and formulate the composition and structure to make weapons. Since this world is filled with unique materials, I have an unlimited amount of opportunities for stuff," he said.

Leon needed to be sure he was understanding what it is he just heard. This man drinks liquid metal like energy drinks without it killing him or giving him metal poisoning. Yet he didn't understand why it took so long for him to make a weapon; he's done it hundreds of times. A thought just occurred to him.

"Hey, can you not make magic weapons?" Leon asked.

Dominic couldn't look him in eye after hearing ask that, and now the gears were starting to turn. He really couldn't.

"I can make weapons that would put medieval smiths and artisans to shame, yet I can't enchant them with my magic. It's just not something I'm capable of. Kind of sucks really," he said.

"Maybe I could help; I have some experience with enchanting relics, not weapons but it still has the same concept. Since you more than likely downed enough metal to make a small car, you can make the frame work while I supply the magic; it'll be like Might and Mana working as one form," Leon suggested.

The Forge Mage was taken aback by the suggestion; he never really worked well with others, besides having a mentor for some time, he usually liked to do things himself. Less margin for error as he saw it. Then again, this was the only person in this strange world that he can trust.

What harm could it do? "Okay, but some other time. Right now, I think this would be a good opportunity to contact 'her''" Dom said.

Leon knew what he was implying even though he didn't specify. Ever since the incident with the Titan of the South, both had been a little worry of the this unknown power that was blessed upon Dominic. They had made plans to summon a mentor for him to study under, but the process of bringer a Primordial Deity to another dimension did tend to use a great deal of power.

After a week of trying to rip open the Astral Plane to send out a message, Leon was able to establish a link, but put it off until he know his friend was ready, well more like mentally stable but close enough.

"We have to head into the forest where the summoning will be the most effective; took some time to convince her, but when I mention your name she was more than reluctant to train you as her student," he said.

That confused him. He had no idea why the Earth Mother was eager to train him, he thought she would regret this proposal since he was a walking inferno and a she was earth and wood...which burns in fire...which means he might burn her and piss her off. Now that he thought about, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

'No swaying him now I guess. Not to mention the old mother seems to really want to meet him.'

Both left their home and set out into the Everfree Forest. It was strange; the moment the two Mages stepped foot in the forest, they could already feel something off about the surrounding area. It almost felt as if it was alive and someone was watching them from a distance. Paying it no mind, they kept walking until they reached a grove.

The branches of the trees barely let any sunlight pass through, making the atmosphere very dim made the two Mages strain their eyes to see.

Leon walked to the center of the grove, standing where the magic was the strongest. His aura was sparked to life and he pushed his hand right through the plane of reality and into the Astral Plane.

'Gaia, come forth; I, Leon Block, call you here.' The sudden tug he felt in his gut was like a burning poker was being stabbed right through him.

His aura had started to flicker while beads of sweat poured down his face. The strain of summon a deity of this magnitude was no cake walk; no matter how skilled in magic you think you are, it's going to take a lot out of you. The soil started to spiral like a whirlpool, sucking in everything in its growing proximity.

Said whirlpool seemed to take in enough before spitting up a pillar of dirt into the air. Rising up, a 20-foot-tall figure of a woman wearing a dress woven from blades of grass, her skin as white as quartz, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots. Her eyes were solid green, like they were made of organic matter.

Both were speechless in the presence of the Primordial; words not being able to form. The only sensible thing they thought to do was take a knee, only to hear the deity laugh likely. In doing so, a number of things happened: wildflowers started to bloom in her perimeter, the branches started to move to let in more sunlight and multiple birds landed on said branches and chirped up a symphony.

Leon couldn't help but think it was slightly overkill, but looking over and Dom, he could tell that he was completely mesmerized by the whole scene. Then again this was his third time seeing a god.

"Good day my children; to what do I own this unexpected visit?" Gaia asked casually.

Leon stood to speak, "Ever present mother of earth, I have taken the time to summon you here to this world in the hopes that you grant me a request," he said, keeping his head down.

Gods were an unusual bunch; the slightest thing could piss them off, even if you just look at them in a way they deem offensive they'll blow you to ashes.

Gaia already knew what it is he was going to ask of her, but she decided to humor him a bit. "What is that you ask of me young Mage?"

Leon waved his hand for Dominic to come over, who seemed hesitant to do so. This was the Earth in a personified form, who wouldn't be scared?

"This Mage was given the last remaining power by one of your sons, Krios. He is unaware of how to use it, which is why I ask that you take on him on as your apprentice," he said.

Gaia turned his attention to Dominic, who flinched at the sight of her gaze. He didn't know what do in this moment; Hecate was one thing but Gaia was another story all together.

"Interesting; he has potential. The Lord of the South's power burns bright in him but his flames work relentlessly to extinguish them. This will be a challenge, but I believe this will prove a beneficial for us both," she said.

"How exactly?" Dom asked, curiously.

"You wield a force of nature; you believe that you power is a curse, and that it is only a means to destroy." Gaia opened reached down and tapped Dominic on the head lightly.

In an instant, his aura ignited in a raging inferno. Dom jumped back for fear he might burn the deity but she merely chuckled and cupped her hand and scooped up some in her hand like it was nothing.

"Fire is a beautiful element; from the ashes of what it burns," she started, as the flames soon turned her wooden hand to chard firewood. "New life is given in a new form."

The remains of her chard hand burst and began to swirl into rich soil, and from it a sapling sprouted and soon a new arm was formed from a thick vine. It left them both speechless. Leon could tell that she wasn't using her own magic; Dominic's fire seemed to influence it in some way, he just didn't know how exactly.

"You fear your own power because you only know how to use it kill and destroy. If I take you under my wing, I'll teach you to use it properly, and if you master it then you can gain control of my son's power."

Dom did like the idea of mastery over his own ability. For too long he's only ever used his power of kill ever since St. Catherine abducted him and that's all. Well no more.

"Please teach me, my mentor."

**Time: unknown.**

**Location: equestria.**

A portal swirls into existence in a clearing depositing a human kneeling on their knees. This person stands up and opens their eyes. Blue eyes and brown hair look up as they say.

"I'm coming for you Leon you will feel what I felt."

**A.N **

**And that's it. **

**If any of you haven't guessed who is Leon's enemy yet there is no hope for you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**

**This is just a note declaring any of my readers waiting for a new chapter to freedom to head over to my rewrite for freedom that is where ill be posting from now on thank you.**


End file.
